The Story of an Elf
by Jo March95
Summary: The story of Lathtobeth, adopted daughter of Finrod, and her sorrows. She is taken captive to be a slave to men. Will she ever be able to find happiness again? Arwen is now taken captive too. Will Aragorn ever be able to help her? Please read and review.
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I make no claim, henceforth that the noble characters of Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth, in any way belong to me.

A/N: This story shall most likely turn into one of great anguish. I am aware that this subject has been done before. I promise that this shall not be a Mary Sue, or anything slash. This is the revised edition. Thank you for pointing out the mistakes.

Prologue

It was the time of the Elves, or so they thought. Men were quickly over running the population, and the number of Elves were dwindling. It was soon after the Last Alliance that men began taking Elves as their slaves. Man did not, and still do not realize what a horrible thing this was, or how it would effected their world. They don't know how they effected _our _world, not Middle Earth.

When I ask about the Elves, you scoff at me. You say Elves are for children, maybe one day, when you read this, you will again be old enough to enjoy Elves. You think they only come in fairytales do you? And that is where you are most certainly wrong. The Elves live among us as mortals. They look like us, act like us, and do what we do. They have come here for safety. What are about to read is account of one of these that I have told you about. This is a story of an Elf_._

My name is, Lathtobeth, the only surviving adopted daughter of Finrod. I am an Elf, but I live in the world of mortals. I have very few happy memories of my life in Middle Earth, well, ones that aren't of childhood. I live for a very short time with my father, till I was about 20, which is about ten of the mortal years. Galadriel, my father's younger sister. She raised my as one of her own. I can't help but smile as I think of those happy times. Since I really never knew my father I have always called my uncle, Celeborn, "_Atar_." I don't think he minded, and neither did Galadriel, whom I fondly called "_Naneth_." Celebrian and I were raised together as sisters, even though we knew we were only cousins.

I remember the day when she and Elrond first met, it was simply love at first sight. I hated, and have always hated Elrond for taking my Celebrian away from me. It was terrible when he went of to fight with Gil-galad, it nearly broke Celebrian's heart. I think it did break mine, for she never really talked to me again, or freely tolled me all her troubles. This only fueled my hatred for Elrond Peredhil. After she got married, we were separated for eternity. This, this is my story, _The Story of an Elf._

It was about seven years after Celebrian had left, I had become a mother to Arwen. We were taking a quiet walk just outside the borders peaceful woods of Lorien. I had always loved the woods best during this time of the year, fall. I loved the reds and oranges of the wood. I guess I related them as being sorrowful colors. I was never gay and joyful anymore, not since that _perehil_ came along and took my cousin. I heard a slight noise, I whirled around, but there was nothing, yet I could sense something. I knew these woods better than anyone, well almost anyone, maybe not Haldir or on of his brothers. Arwen looked questionly up at me, she never spoke. Not since Celebrian had gone away. It was her father's entire fault too, he was suppose to be a great healer. If he was such a good one, then why couldn't he save his own wife, and why did his youngest never speak? I smiled at Arwen, we didn't have to speak, it was as if she could read my mind. I didn't want her to know right then what I was thinking. Suddenly I felt a knife pressed against my throat.

"Don't move or the kiddie dies, Elf." I slightly nodded my head. I was desperately trying to think how we could get away from the slavers, for that what they were. Never had they been so bold as to come so near Lothlorien. The head slaver bent down to Arwen's level, she was terrified. "Now you just run back to your little family and don't you say a word about where your momma is, you hear? If you tell, we'll just have to kill you, and then Momma." Arwen's eyes flicked back and forth between the slaver and me.

"She doesn't know what you're saying she can'..." A hand came flying and hit me square in the mouth.

"I think she understands now, Elf! Now get!" Arwen jumped and ran back the way we came, as fast as her legs could carry her. "Now follow her you lazy..." He let out a string of curses I dare not repeat. I knew Arwen had enough sense not to go back the way we came. I could only hope that she would run into a hunting party of some type. As soon as Arwen was out of sight I began to put up a fight. I always carried a knife, and soon used it. There were many men, and they soon over powered me. I injured many, and had come off unharmed. When they finally got me under control, they began to mock me.

"Now ain't this a pretty thing we have here?" He ran a course hand down my cheek. I pulled back; I had not been expecting that. "A skittish and shy ain't we my pretty. You'll fetch a fair price at market. That is, if we make it." He gave me an evil grin that I will never forget. They tried my hands behind my back and strung a rope around my neck. They all had horses, but made me walk. I don't believe I have ever walked so far in one day. When we finally reached the camp sight I slumped down in a heap, not caring.

"Oh no you don't, Elfie! You's gots to fixed us ours dinner now. Can't be letten you get tos strong for mes to handle." It was a different ruffian now, one that was obviously not well educated. I didn't want to make dinner. I wasn't sure I could without the proper instruments, and use of a stove. He pulled my up by my hair and forced me to do the best I could. I only received meager scraps of what was left over from what they ate. They all brought out alcohol and soon the whole party was drunk. I noticed one young man who didn't seem to be having a good time.

I slowly crept over to where he was sitting, not as if it would have mattered, they were all to drunk to notice, and some had passed out already.

I sat down beside him; I don't think he notice who I was at first, then it clicked. "Oh, um, you shouldn't, uh, be here, you know." I smiled at him; he was obviously not use to being around Elves, even ones that were slaves.

"It's alright." I stared at the embers of the fire before speaking again. "You don't like being here, do you?"

"What makes you say that? I'm proud to care on the family tradition."

"You're not very good at lying, you know. I'm the first Elf you've every seen, aren't I?"

He nodded his head, as if he were ashamed. He looked up. "Am I the first mortal you've every seen?" I laughed silently to myself, to be such an innocent.

"No, no you're not." I had seen my first mortal the day I lost Celebrian, it was Elrond's fault, everything was his fault. If I had not been thinking about him I wouldn't be in this fix.

"What are Elves like?" He asked. I sighed; he was too young, to young to be a slaver. It wasn't fair for him to be so indoctrinated; but I knew that he would soon hate me too.

As I opened my mouth to speak to received a hard blow, it knocked my off balance. "Don't you ever speak to that elf again. You hear me? You hear me boy?!"

I heard a soft, "Yes sir."

"Come here you." One of the slavers dragged my up by my hair again. As soon as I was upright, he planted a kiss on my lips. I tried to pull away, but he held me firm. He smelled and his breath tasted like whiskey. He let up for a breath, and I once again tried to pull away, but this time he struck me. I tasted blood. "You kiss me back or you'll find yourself with more than a fat lip." He slurred, the others hollered and roared at this. He kissed me, but I refused to kiss him back, he forced his tongue into my mouth, I bit down on the soft flesh. He pulled back and roared in pain. He picked up a whip, he raised it high and brought it down, time and time again. I thought I was going to die. I saw him raise it again, but the expected blow never came.

A/N: Thank you Naeth for pointing out all my mistakes, it was quiet helpful. I love constructive criticism, such as Naeth gave me in her review. If you read this, please review. It doesn't have to be long, just tell me is you like it or not.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: Hullo, how are all of you? Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate all the input you have given me. I love reviews! I'm not real sure how I am going to continue this story, so bear with me. I am having some hard times, so my angst will be poured out in this story. Thxns, Jo.

Forgive, that an awful big word for such a small man,

And I'm not sure I can.

'Cause I don't even know now who I am.

It's too soon for me to say, "forgive."

-Rebecca Lynn Howard

Chapter One

He pulled back and roared in pain. He picked up the whip; he raised it high and brought it down, time and time again. I thought I was going to die. I saw him raise it again, I thought I was going to die, but the expected blow never came. "Smitty, stop! You have done quiet enough. No need mar a pretty face. She must be in prime condition for the auction. We have only a few days till then. She shall not be harmed in anyway till then, is that understood?" The man called Smitty gave a mumbled yes. The man who had saved me was the one who had originally captured me. I hated him, but I was also thankful. They all laid down and went to sleep. My tormentor tied my hands and feet back together. I tried to get comfortable, but the tree roots kept digging into my back. I thought of escape, but I was to weak, not just physically, but my spirit was also weary. Elves could not live long without being free. I finally drifted off; relief did not come with sleep. The slavers tormented my dreams also. I could feel the sting of the whip as it tore the flesh from me. I screamed out in agony. I awoke abruptly, my face stung. I guess I had screamed, and the one called Smitty had slapped me.

"Shut up, Elf. You got a name, Elf?" I stared at him. What would he do if I gave him my name? Would he hit me again? "I asked you a question, Elf! Now answer me." He slapped me again.

"Lathtobeth." I said.

"I told you not to talk!" His hand came at me again. I was now wise enough to move. He must have anticipated this, for he still hit me. "You think you so smat huh? I'd don' think so." He almost hit me again. Then a voice came through the darkness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Smitty." It was the boy. "My father would not be pleased if you messed her up before we reached market. I wouldn't want you to have to pay for her. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

"Why you...." Smitty stopped, knowing it would be worse for him if he finished. "You be careful, insolent young pup. You got a lot to learn," growled Smitty. He stomped back to where he was sleeping and rolled up into his blanket. I lay back down. I remember wishing I had a blanket, for the days had grown cool. I lay there shivering for over an hour, then I hear someone walking my way. I pretended to be asleep. I felt a blanket gently thrown over me. I looked up, it was the boy again.

I whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled at me. "It's nothing much." He looked around. "I better get back, they will be waking soon." Then he left, with very little sound. He was almost as graceful as an Elf. 

I drifted in and out of sleep till morning. My waking moments were ones of agony; my sleeping ones were no better. I dreamt of Celebrian, and my lost youth. The way I was awoke was by a sharp kick in the side. 

"Get up." Smitty hauled my up by my hair, which was becoming tangled. "Get over there." He shoved my toward their leader.

"Lay down." The leader demanded. I quickly, well, I did it was fast as I could manage. Smitty, the kind soul. I mean that with as much sarcasm and hatred as I can muster. For it is not my nature to hate. He helped me, by kicking my back. He did receive a sharp look for it though. I was nervous, what were they going to do? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rathnocane, the leader, take something out of a leather pouch and give it to one of his men. He put it in a bowl and poured a little warm water in with it, and mashed it up. He undid the back of my dress, and began to spread the substance over my wounds. It stung, but felt refreshing. I wanted to know what plant it was from, for I was renown for my love of medicines and healing powers. "It is called Athelas, it grows far away from here, near Imladris." It was as if he could read what I was thinking. "I'm called Ararion, what's your name?"

"Why would you want to know?" Hatred iced my voice.

He gave me a sad sort of smile. It reflected an inner sadness, one he let no one see. I looked up into his eyes. I knew I could find what I was looking for there. They held a warmth, a compassion. I scorned his compassion, I didn't trust him. I am certainly glad I didn't. 

"I envy you." 

"What? You said what?"

"I envy you, you have such strength. I don't. If I did I wouldn't be here now." He rambled on about how he wished he could stand up for what he believed. I could tell he respected the elvish people. I don't know why I didn't trust him, maybe it was because I didn't trust any mortal, I don't know. When he finished he didn't button up the back of my dress, instead he left it undone.

"Button it back up." Oh, what a spoiled little thing I was.

"No," he said, a grin pulling on the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, now button it up. I won't go around..."

He interrupted me. "Here." He shoved some ruff feeling clothing into my hands. "Now go change." I walked into the brush and unfolded the clothes. Trousers! I couldn't believe it. They expected me to wear trousers! I stood still. There was nothing else for me to do, so I put the trousers on. It was difficult for me, I had never dressed myself. My maids had always done it for me. I was about to walk about when, I heard voices talking.

"She wouldn't tell you anything?"

"No, nothing. I can't understand it. They've always trusted me before."

"You must be losing your touch, Ararion. I will have to fire you if you don't get it back soon. You are no good to me otherwise."

"I'm the only reason you succeed in your dirty trade! One of the other slaves must have run away, or been set free. She wanted to tell me, but she didn't. I just can't understand." My breath caught. He had been lying. I was in shock.

"Come 'ere you!" Smiley grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the brush. "So, 'e got a 'ittle eves dropped, eh? We' show you'n really good what happens to them kinds." He took out his whip, I cowered in fear. Not in fear of him, but of death.

"Smiley, we're moving out. Get her." I breathed a sigh of relief, even if it was only temporary. My hands were bound, the noose was put around my neck to secure me, and the rope was tied to Smiley's saddle horn.

"Get along!" He pulled the rope and I tripped, but recovered quickly. We traveled for about five hours till they stopped for lunch. I didn't hesitate to fix them lunch, I didn't want to get flogged, again. It was a fast lunch, then we started off again. Smiley found it humorous to tug on the rope from time to time. I could feel it grinding into my skin, it burned.

When we finally stopped for the night I was tired. My feet ached, I could hardly move. I had to move slowly, but Smiley didn't like that much. After he ate and I devoured my meager fare. He lashed me to a near by tree, and took out his whip, again. He fell upon me with no mercy, I cried out in pain, that only fueled his passion. I felt it cutting into me, tearing off strips of my skin. Just when I thought I could take more, he started in with a new relish. 

Just before I passed out from pain I heard someone shout. "No! Stop! You have to stop him, he'll kill her!"

A/N: Um, how do you like it so far? Who cried out, Ararion, the boy, who? Thanks for the kind reviews! I love them. I love constructive critics, they are the best. I know that this chapter is in the medium range, not long but not short either. More reviews, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: I thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciate them. 

__

Though here at journey's end I lie

in darkness buried deep,

beyond all towers strong and high,

beyond all mountains steep,

above all shadows rides the Sun

and the stars forever dwell:

I will not say the Day is done,

nor bid the Stars farewell.

- Samwise Gamgee

Chapter Two 

Just before I passed out from the pain I heard someone shout: "No! Stop! You have to stop him, he'll kill her!" 

The pain washed over came me and I slipped into a state of unconsciousness; it gave me no comfort, for strange dreams haunted me. I could see images of my family, they were weeping for me. I wanted to touch out and hold poor little Arwen, she didn't understand. I saw Elrond ride up and try to comfort his little girl, but she ran away. This gave me a fiendish delight and provided temporary comfort.

I finally feel into an uneasy sleep. My back felt as if it was on fire, then it burned like ice. I struggled to get away from this horrible pain, but I couldn't escape. I felt trapped, I couldn't breath, everything was closing in on me. Everything came into focus, I was awake.

"Get up, Elfie. Come on, gets you on them feet of yours. Thanks to the gods that you are finally awake. Have a nice little sleep there?" He dragged me up and pushed me towards the river. When we reached the river he pushed me part of the way in, to where about a foot of my skirt was wet. I stooped down and cupped my hands, the water was cool and refreshing. I enjoyed my drink. I paid no attention to my guard, as he stood on the bank. I couldn't help myself, I waded deeper into the water, it was so refreshing, and revived all my senses. You can't imagine how good it felt to be clean again. I lifted my eyes skyward, the sight they meet with was incredible, it was the Argonath. The images of the Kings of Gondor. Well now, I suppose they would be the Kings of Old, but then it had only been a few hundred years after the Last Alliance. I wondered if one day the descendants of Elendil would ever look upon their sires of old and be filled with the wonder and joy I felt. It gave me a strange hope, that maybe all men aren't evil. 

"Come on! Let us gets ta movin'. We ain't gots all day, ya know. Gots to getcha ta market taday or won't nobody buy ya. Wouldn' dat be sham'." Smiley's bad grammar was getting to me. My back still stung from the horrible beating I had received, though I tried not to show it.

When we finally got back to the rest of the group they were packed and ready to go. I didn't know if I could make it one more step, how would I travel all day then fix them lunch and dinner? I felt a depression subtlety settling over me.

"Father?" Asked the young boy. Poor child he would never know a different life than the slave trade.

"Yes, my son?"

"Could I, uh, ah..."

"Speak up, my child. You have no reason to fear."

The boy took his time, not sure what to do. Finally he lighted upon his decision. "Father, I request the Lathtobeth ride with me. After the whipping she received at the hand of Smiley," he glared at Smiley, "I don't want her to drop dead on the way to market."

"That is very wise, my son." He was obviously ignoring the use of my proper name. "I agree, it would be a pity to waste such a beautiful creature on such a foolish thing as thus. You have my consent." Smiley gave me a slight push towards the boy. I mounted the horse, which is not an easy thing to do in dress that is saturated. We started off at a slow pace, it felt good to be on a horse, I missed my daily rides through _Laurelindórinan, _the old name for Lorien, on my faithful horse _Envásaiel._ I had time to think now that I wasn't forced to walk. I thought of my family and wondered what they would be doing right then. I ran down a mental list of people. _Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen...._ And there my thoughts stopped.

__

Ah, little one, how are you? Have you yet begun to talk, or does me being gone only make the pain grow worse? You are such a sweet little thing, it pains me to thing of you suffering. Elrond has probably... My thoughts turned to bitterness as I thought of Elrond. He was cut of the same cloth of these men. I had never been fond of the mortal race, and this experience didn't endear me to them. 

I felt the horse gather its self for a jump and hung on with my knees, and leaned forwards, as did the boy. He was a very good rider and kept his seat well. The wind blew against my face, it revived my spirit somewhat, but not entirely. We picked up some speed and raced across a great plain. The boy's hair whipped back and I got sight of his ears, pointed! Not as pointed as an Elf's, but enough for him to be a half-elven, such as El.... Well, you know who. I observed his ears for quiet some time. The boy's mother must have had some elvish blood in her. This also explained why he was so kind to me, he could feel something akin, though he probably knew not what for. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we were fast approaching a city. What I saw was a magnificent sight.

(Excerpt from the _Two Towers)_

Before us stood the mountains of the South: white tipped and streaked with black. The grass-lands rolled against the hills that clustered at their feet, and flowed up into many valleys still dim and dark, untouched by the light of dawn, and winding their way into the heart of the great mountains. Immediately before us the widest of the glens opened like a long gulf among the hills. Far inward we glimpsed a tumble of mountain-mass with one tall peak; at the north of the vale there stood like a sentinel a lonely height. About its feet there flowed, as a thread of silver, the stream that issued from the dale; upon its brow we caught, still far away, a glint in the rising sun, a glimmer of gold. With my elvish eye sight I could see a white stream the came down from the snows. Then it issued from the shadow of the vale a green hill rising in the east. A dike, a mighty wall, and a thorny fence encircled it. Within these rose the roofs of houses; and in the midst, set upon a green terrace, there stood aloft a great hall of Men. It seemed to my eyes that it was thatched with gold. They light of it shines far over the land. Golden, too were the post of its doors. There were men in bright mail standing; but all else within the courts were yet asleep. 

I assumed that this was Rohan, and that the golden courts were the _Edoras._ As a young elfling I had never work very hard on my geography, Celebrian had always been better at that than I. I could not help wonder what the King was like. As we approached the gates there were mounds to our left. I remembered hearing something about them bearing their dead kings in such mounds, I shivered at the thought. Up until now I had not noticed how cold I had become. We entered the city, it was huge.

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter isn't very long. This is an emotionally hard story to write, it takes a toll on the author. I have poured my soul into this story. This is so far the, what I consider, to be my best story so far. This is the story that I relish all my pent up anger and sadness out on. It seems to be the best, in content, and in grammar and spelling. I want this to be the best it can be. If you have any idea's or suggestion I would love to hear them. Don't worry I don't get mad if you say you don't like it. Please, if you read, just drop a short review in the review box. *hint* it's the purple button *hint*


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad someone understands how it is to pour our whole heart into a story and have no one read. The dream sequence is one that I had a few nights ago, it was terrifying.

There is a seed of courage hidden....

waiting for some final and desperate danger

to make it grow. ~Tom Bombadil to Frodo~

The great city of Mark loomed over us, casting a great shadow on the ground. We were fast approaching the golden gates. When we were about fifty meters from them, Rathnocane, the boy's father stopped us.

"Natheild, let her walk now."

"Yes, father." The boy slid off the horse and helped me down. He did this in a gentle way, but in such a way that it didn't look gentle.

"Smiley, tie her hands. Make sure no harm comes of her, or you will pay the cost." With that Rathnocane turned his mount and headed to the south.

"Come on, you. Let's get movin'. Hurry up, market ain't waitin' for us." We entered the majestic city. I think I would have enjoyed being there if it had been under different circumstances. Strange sounds and smells assaulted me as we walked through the open-air market. I gawked at the people we passed, I didn't care. No one stared back though. It took us a good half-hour till we finally reached the market area. There were many people there, but I didn't get to see much. The men handed me over to a grimy looking man who cut the bonds that held my hands, and took me down a long row of cells till we reached a holding block. There were other elves there too. It did my heart good for but a moment to see some of my people. One of them turned my way; I smiled at him, and received a dour look for my reward. Obviously they had been in slavery for so many years they were past the point of caring.

A man came down and took a couple up the stairs to the platform, it was horrible to watch. A mother was separated from her son. The woman didn't seem to care, but the little boy screamed. It was a horrible heart-breaking scream. How could she walk away to her new master and leave her son to the mercy of these... monsters?

"Ah, who's this pretty from?" Asked the big burly man who came and got slaves to be sold.

"Rathnocane and his gang brought her in this morning. Seems the elves of Lorien are slacken' off. Caught her and some young one unaware. Rathnocane wouldn't let his men take the youngen' though." The man who had first spoken grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. 

When we reached the top I blinked a few times. The bright sunlight hurt my eyes, I had been in the darkness for too long. When I could finally see clearly the sight took my sight away. I hadn't known so many mortals existed in Arda, never the least in Mark alone. As I stood up there in front of the many people a man started rattling off numbers, I wondered what they meant; then I noticed that when ever someone in the crowd raised their hand he went up one. They were bidding on me. The thought stuck me so suddenly that it took my breath away. _I am actually a slave._ It was a bad dream coming true.

The bidding had stopped, and I was pushed down a flight of stairs. They bound my arms together behind me. The ropes cut into my arms, the pain was horrifying. My mouth was parched; I needed a drink badly. I attempted to moisten my lips with my tongue, but they cracked and blood poured into my mouth. Someone was coming. I stiffened, not wanting to be surprised. The man was fair-haired, but he had a grim look about him. He pulled my up by the ropes tied to my arms. He started to walk off, and I was hard pressed to follow. His great strides took us away from the market place quickly. The ropes were begging to cut off the circulation in my arms, I could feel the blood as it began to trickle down my arms. As we hurried along the streets a rock cut through my shoe, tearing the bottom of my foot wide open. I tried to go on, but I couldn't hold back the tears. I gave up and let them run freely down my face. My new master new slowed his pace, we just kept on going. The cut on my foot began to throb, I tripped again. This time I could not stop the cry of pain from escaping my lips.

He turned around and started towards me. Fear. 'Tis a common word, but one never knows the extent of it till one truly feels it. It paralyzed me, I watched, helpless as he came nearer. He bent down to my level. I was weary, my legs would not obey my command to push backwards, for my hands had no use. I tried, but my body collapsed. The man came closer and examined my foot. He gently brushed the cut, I flinched in pain.

"It's all right, little one, I won't hurt you." Much to my surprise he lifted me up with his strong arms. I could feel the muscles of his arms work, from under his torso. I was ridged and stiff as he carried me. It's amazing how fast I had learned not to trust men. Involuntarily I shivered, I hadn't realized how cold I was till now. "Relax, I won't hurt you. Sleep, the morning is fast approaching." His voice seemed to calm my nerves. Ever so softly he began to sing, in some tongue which I have no knowledge. I felt my nerves begin to settle down and somehow I fell asleep.

As I drifted into slumber faces floated before me. They were ghoulish faces, they frightened me. There was a gigantic bone-eating monster that stood before me. He was fastened to the floor by a strong metal chain, many people stood in front of him and watched as a man made him eat bones of dead people. The people shouted and laughed as the man made fun of the monster. The monster became angry as the people made mean jokes about him. He roared, a terrible sound, the whole place shook, the people were frightened, but the man in charge them not to fear for the monster was chained to the floor and could not break loose. This settled the people down and they began to pick bones up off the floor and throw them at the monster, this enraged him so that he lunged at one of the boys throwing bones. The chain snapped. There was dead silence for just a second, then the people began screaming and running for their lives. My feet seemed to be concreted to the floor, I could not move. He came at me, slobbering as he ran. I closed my eyes in fear. I couldn't do anything, nothing came to my mind, I opened my eyes. Pure terror over took me as I watched him raise the bone as a club above my head.

I screamed. Someone was shaking me awake. No, no, no! It would be that horrible monster. I couldn't bear to face it again. I lay still, barely breathing, not wanting to alert it to my presence. "It's all right. You're fine." A voice broke the tension in the air. "Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here. See?" I let my eyes focus then breathed a sigh of relief, it was the man who now owned me, not the horrible monster. I sat up and looked around. I was in a little stucco building, there was a fire in the hearth, and a light burning at the table.

"Papa, is she gonna be all right?" I looked over to the right, a little boy of maybe five or six stood next to the bed.

"Yes, Stanton, she will be fine."

"She's pretty, papa. What's your name? I'm Stanton, I'm five and one half."

"Stanton, don't bother her with questions. It's not polite. She is still tired and needs her rest. You can talk latter.

I propped myself up on my elbow and smiled at the little boy. "Oh, I don't mind. He can talk to me if he would like." In all truth I was sorely missing Arwen. Though she was twelve in elvish years she and the boy would be just right for companions.

"I'll let you talk, but if he starts to wear you out don't hesitate to tell me. Stanton, don't be ruff. You have to go to bed soon anyways."

Stanton's father left us and went though a small door at the opposite end of the room. "Are you really an elf?" Asked Stanton in wide-eyed amazement.

"As a matter of fact I am. You seem to be a smart little guy. Have you started to learn your letters or numbers yet?"

"Uh huh, Momma is teaching me, but I have to muck out the stables before we can start. Next year I get to be a page for our Lord. I will learn to ride and stuff like that."

"Oh, that sounds very exciting. You said you are five and a half, oh my, that is awfully grown up sounding. I have a little nice who is about your age."

"You do? Is she a sissy like most girls? I don't like Miranda 'cause she's mean to me. She always wants to play house and icky stuff like that. Do you ever play house? What's your nieces name? Can I meet her?"

I laughed silently to myself. _How good it is to be around a child again. Hum, sounds like his father isn't my new master. Maybe he has children. I do hope so, it would make being a slave so much easier to bear._ "Arwen is very much a tomboy, but she does like to have tea parties with her dolls. I think that she would love to meet you, but unfortunately that is just not possible."

"Why? I want to meet her."

"Because...." _How am I suppose to explain to a child that I am not free to do anything I like, that his Lord owns me and makes me do his will?_ "Because she lives a very long ways away and I live here now."

"Oh. Why do you live here? Didn't you like where you lived before? I wish I was an elf. Then my Papa and Momma wouldn't have to work for Lord Algerian. I hate it. I wish we were free, and not just peasants. I'm gonna grow up and free all the serfs. Are you a serf too?"

I closed my eyes. _This poor child. He will never know what true freedom is. He will have to walk one step behind him his whole life._ "Why are you crying, lady?"

I opened my eyes, tears poured down my face. "Lathtobeth, my name's Lathtobeth. I miss....", I grabbed the boy and hugged his to my chest. Tears ran down my face all my sorrows came pouring out.

"I'm sorry you're sad. I hope you get happy soon." Stanton looked up at me. He gently pushed my hair back from my eyes. "Don't cry, I'll be here for you."

Flashback

__

"Hush, don't cry, Lathtobeth. It's going to be all right."

"I don't want you to go, Ada. I need you, you can't leave me." Lathtobeth held onto her father's hand and wept.

"Don't cry little one. I'll always be here for you." Finrod pushed his daughter hair back from her face. She's so sweet and innocent. She shouldn't have to go through this. She needs me. I can't give up now._ "Lathtobeth, you must go to bed now. You have your studies to do tomorrow."_

"I don't want you to leave me. I want to be here with you, Ada." She clung to Finrod's arm. "Please, let me sleep here with you."

"Oh, all right. Come on up." The little elf climbed up the bed and snuggled under the bedclothes next to her Atar. Finrod gently put his arm around the little elf.

"I love you, Ada." The little elf sighed and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you to, Lathtobeth." Finrod went to sleep never to wake again. Around three o'clock in the morning Lathtobeth awoke. Ada was cold. She sat up and turned around to cover him up. She looked over at Finrod's sleeping form. He wasn't breathing.

"Ada, Ada, are you awake?" Lathtobeth whispered to Finrod. "Ada, Ada! No, Ada! Wake up, wake up! You can't leave me, no, Ada!" Lathtobeth flung herself over Finrod's body. "Ada, come back, I need you." 

Back to Now

"Thank you," whispered Lathtobeth to Stanton. "I needed that hug. I think your Ada said it was time..."

"My what? 'Ada,' what's that?"

I looked down at my hands. "It's the elvish word for 'papa.'"

"Do you miss your papa and momma? I haven't ever been away from mine."

"I never knew my mother. My father's sister raised me as her own. I never knew who my real father was anyways." With that Elkton, the boys father, walked in.

"Time to get ready for bed, son. You have a big day head of you tomorrow."

"Yes, Ada." I grimaced at the word. It felt me feeling bitter inside. I laid back down and forced myself to fall asleep. Just as soon as I was asleep there came an insistent tugging at my arm.

"Lathtobeth, no!"

A/N: I'm not sure how Finrod died, but that is my version. My mom lost my copy of the _Similiarion_, and now I can't find it. I don't know why I wrote this chapter the way I did, but I did. Actually, it kind of wrote its self, you know how that is. The dream thing, yeah, it was scary. I wasn't able to move because it was so realistic. It was Gollum, only bigger than he was suppose to be. It was freaky. I still don't like to go into a dark room alone. Well, here it is, the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Don't worry about being too harsh.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

****

Warning!!! This chapter contains images (written) that are not appropriate for anyone under the age of at least 13. If you have a weak stomach I would not advise reading this. Sex is mentioned, and rape.

A/N: Hi! I'm not really happy with fanfiction.net right now. They banded me from updating because I put an essay on there, and somebody reported me, I was planning to take it down after I found out what people thought. Needless to say I am not really happy about this. So I plan to take quiet a few frustrations out on this story, and you will see what I mean when you read this. It is like nothing I have ever written before, so you are in for a big surprise.

Chapter Four

'Lathtobeth, wake up!' I had just drifted off to sleep and then there came an insistent tugging at my arm. I let my eyes focus on the room around me. Stanton was still pulling at my arm.

'What?' I snapped, immediately regretting my harsh tone. 'Yes....' I did not need to be told what was wrong, flames raced over the mats on the floor. I grabbed the child and made my way to the door, but on the way Stanton dropped something. I did not bother to notice what it was. We finally made our way though the flames and smoke to outside. Stanton jumped from my arms and ran to his mother, I smiled as they embraced. Elkton put his arm around his wife and smiled down at his small son.

'Momma, I dropped rabbit!' The little boy was in distress. 'I have to go get him, or he'll die.' Stanton started to running back towards the burning structure, but his father caught him before he was out of reach.

'Son, you will be killed if you go back in there. We will get you another rabbit soon, how does that sound?' Realization struck, that was what Stanton had dropped, and I could have prevented all this grief for the little boy. I took a quick glance around and saw that no one was watching me so I quickly dashed into the roaring the inferno to rescue an innocent rabbit I had let drop. Ash was swirling all-around; it made it hard for me to see clearly through the smoke and flames. I finally reached the door, which lead into the room where I had felt it drop. I was down on my hands and knees, trying to stay away from the intense heat that seemed to rise from around me. Somehow through the smoke, ash, and flames I saw the rabbit laying on the floor, untouched by the fire. I scooped it up into my arms and hugged it to my chest, tears slipped out of my eyes. On the floor I sat rocking back and fourth, nothing seemed to matter now that I had saved Stanton's rabbit for him, the Valar had blessed me indeed.

As I stood up I saw a beam start to fall right on top of me, I was paralyzed. I could not make myself move, soon I would be in the Halls of Mandos. It seemed like hours passed even though I know it was only a few minutes, but still the beam did not fall. When I looked up to see what was keeping it from falling I saw an angelic being. My mouth dropped open, but no smoke or debris entered, I was breathing clean fresh air. Who was this person? 

'Go.' The creature said to me, but still I did not move.

'Who are you and why did you save me? It would have been easier to let me die and go to Mandos.' I stayed rooted to my stop, determined to get an answer.

'I am, I Am. You are a child of my father's, I was sent to save all. Now go, Lathtobeth, for there is much you still have yet to do.' With that I turned and ran for all I was worth. I'm still not sure if it was all a dream I had, or if there really was a person in there who saved me. All that I remember is running and dodging flaming pieces of wood and plaster falling down around me, but never once getting burned. 

'Lathtobeth,' Elkton caught me as I stumbled out of the burning rumble. More men had gathered to help put out the fire. A tall flaxen haired man walked up to Elkton.

'Is this her? The one you got for me, Elkton.?' I quickly glanced over at Stanton and his mother, the lad was hiding behind his mothers skirt. In my convoluted way of figuring things out I reasoned that this must be Lord Algerian. 'Look at me, elf.' He forced my face to look at him. 'Stand up.' On shaky legs I managed to stand, I was just a few inches shorter than he. His eyes roved over my face, and a look of pure lust came over him, it scared me. 'She'll do, Elkton. Be ready to start rebuilding in the morning.'

'Milord, we will need some supplies and food first.'

'That is not my problem. You should have thought of that before you burned your house down. Come with me, elf. Oh, what is her name?'

'Lathtobeth, milord.'

'All right then, Lathtobeth, come with me. You shall soon see your new home.' He started off, 'Well, hurry up.' I started to walk forwards, but what I held in my grasped stopped me from going any farther. I raced back to Stanton and gave him his rabbit back.

'I don't want you to go!' Lamented the little boy, as he drew his sleeve across his runny nose. 'You saved my rabbit. Tank you.' His nose was stuffed up so it made him sound funny.

'Now you had better get better soon. I promise that I will come back and visit you very soon. That sounds like fun does not? Then you can show me all your friends and what you like to do. Do not worry, little one, I will not forget you.' With that I stood up and gave his a parting farewell wave of my hand. 'Namarië.' It was one of the hardest things I have even done was to say goodbye to that sweet little boy.

I hurried to catch up with my new master, and walked a pace behind him. 'You are very pretty, you know that do you not?'

'No, sir, I am not at all pretty.' It was true, I am not at all pretty. My hair is a dark color and my eyes are the same. Someone who is pretty has golden or silver hair and clear blue eyes, that is most definitely not me.

'Oh, now do not play that game with me, for all women think they are beautiful.'

'No, I do not think that I am the least bit pretty, I know that I am not. And I do not play games with anyone, you least of all.' My voice took on an icy chill, that sent shivers down my spine.

He turned to face me, for a moment I thought he might hit me, but I still did not show fear. 'That is so, is it? We shall see, we shall see.' He turned and walked on. I followed silently behind him, wondering what this threat would bring for me. We approached a huge house, he entered and had a servant take me to my room.

When we entered the room it was more exquisite than anything I had imagined a slave would ever have. 'The master would like you to be dressed for dinner by seven, he will be waiting for you in his room. It is the one at the end of the hall. You shall find your clothes in the closet.' With that the young servant girl left me alone. I took a quick glance at the sun outside my window, judging that it was almost five, this left me two hours to do what I pleased. First things first. I thought, I just had to explore my room. There was a door on the northern side of the wall, I wonder where it leads. Doors were not common to me, for I had my own fleet I shared with Arwen. A bath, inside! This was more than I could have wished for, my heart leapt for joy. For the first time in many days I forgot about everything, and had pure enjoyment.

I quickly taught myself how to work the wonder inside bath, and climbed into it. I sat down and allowed my muscles to relax, the warm water soaked my poor back, and the scars that were forming. A giggle escaped me, I did not know why, but I had a sudden urge to splash. This made me giggle all the more, popping as many bubbles in the water as I could with one swipe of my hand became a game. My hair had to be washed three or four times to get all the smoke smell out of it. I grabbed a towel and dried off, and went in search of my new clothes.

When the closet was open I found many bright colors assaulting my eyes. There were so many dresses, how was I ever going to choose one? One light blue one caught my eye, I gently took it down, and held it against me, but something was dreadfully wrong. The dress barely had a top, and there was a slit almost all the way up the leg. Had I not been so naive I would have instantly realized what he meant by giving me these dresses, but as it was I was not well versed in the ways of men and their habits. One by one I looked at all the other dresses, they were basically the same, I finally came to the bottom of the shelf, hoping against all hope that this dress would be something suitable for me. I let out a heartfelt sigh, it was.

By the time I had finally found this rare dress it was a quarter till seven. I hurriedly slipped into it, and did my hair up in a casual style that looked attractive on me. I had somehow forgotten the look of lust that had passed over my master's face, these gifts and the bath had erased Stanton's fearful face from my memory. Now all I could remember was the nice way he had treated me, and that he thought I was pretty. By the Valar, I was a vain little thing back then.

Quietly I slid out my door, not making a sound as I neared the door at the end of the hall. I knocked on the door, and it opened silently. As I peered in the door he called me.

'Ah, Lathtobeth, you look lovely tonight, as usual.' My shyness dropped quickly after this, and my vanity was puffed up.

'Thank you, milord. You look well tonight, also. I hope you like my choice of dress.'

'Hum, yes, it is rather modest, is it not? Well, I cannot blame you, my dear girl, I would be a little shy too if I were you. But please, do not bother with formalities. Call me Emit.'

'Yes, mil- Emit. I shall like that very much.'

'Good, good, I see you are a quick learner. Here, sit down, sit down.' He pulled my chair out for me, and I sat. A manservant came in a served us each dinner. The entree was elegant little egg whites with the yoke beat up with red stuff mixed into it. I later learned that these were called deviled eggs. A light soup and salad were served next, then came the main course. It was roast venison, with spices and vegetables surrounding it. The first bite was heavily bliss. There was wine served with it, as there is with most meal. This was exceptionally good wine, I had never tasted such as it before. I had to rationalize myself so I did not look like a pig, or gorge myself on the wonderful tasting food, or get drunk off the wine. 

'This is wonderful, who is the cook?'

'Oh, one of our oldest servants, he has been with us since I was a little boy. He does do an excellent job, does he not?' I looked back down, and gave a silly little half smile, then my head suddenly got extremely light, and the room seemed to go round and round. 'He does a good job at poisoning food too, does he not?'

I looked up, hatred in my eyes. 'What did you do to me?'

'My dear girl, you need to think of someone else beside yourself for once. Believe me, you will not regret what I did for you. You will thank me once you see what real love is like. Now, go get into something, more comfortable.'

I rose from the table, yet I did not wish to. My feet moved on their own accord, propelling me towards the door. When I reached my room I went to the closet and pulled out a slinky dress, and slipped it on. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it. 

'Much better, my love.' He whispered as I drew near. 'You look gorgeous.' He kissed the top of my ear, and his lips trailed softly down my neck. 'You will bear me a heir tonight.' His hands went to my waist.

I searched to kiss him. Passion over road my common sense. I did not really want to do this, but my body did not listen to my mind. 'I love you, Emit, my love.' I pulled his head up with my hands, tracing the outline of his face with my finger, finally landing on his lips. I gently bent down and gave him a small kiss. 

'As do I, as do I.' He forced me down onto the bed. 'You are mine for tonight, Lathtobeth, you are all mine.'

'No, no, Emit, don't you be naughty. You are wrong about one thing.'

'What would that be, my love?'

'You are mine.' I pulled him down on the bed with me. Letting his hands rove all over my body, touching me where I had never been touched before by any man. He began to untie the back of my dress, and slipped it from my shoulders, then started off with his own clothes.

Lathtobeth! I jumped. Someone had called out to me.

'Come here my love.' Emit tried to pull me down, but I resisted.

'No, someone called to me.'

'There's no one,' slurred Emit, who had gotten himself drunk.

Lathtobeth, do not bind yourself to this man. Keep yourself for another. I looked down, I was naked, as was Emit. My face and ears turned bright red, I did not want this. I grabbed my clothes to my breast. 

'Where do you think you're gonna go, pretty?' Emit grabbed onto my arm.

'Away from you.' I spat in his face, and tried to get free from his grip, but he held on like iron.

'You ain't gonna go nowhere, but here.' He patted the bed beside him, and gave me a lopsided grin that sent shivers up my arms.

'No, will never sleep with you.'

'You crazy elf! Of course you're gonna, you gonna right now.' My arm was twist behind me, and he forced me to look at him. 'You give me a baby tonight, or die.' I was throw down on the bed, and he sat on top of me. 

I must have blacked out, because I don't remember anymore of that night. I awoke in my own bed, drenched in sweat. I sat up, my head spun for I was still suffering the after affects of the poison from last night. As soon as my head cleared I saw a pair of ragged trousers and a ratty old blouse sitting on the end of my bed, yet it was not my bed. I was somewhere dark and dreary, cold and damp. Loneliness invaded my soul, my body shook because of the coldness. 

'I think was have lost her, sir.'

'So, she is replaceable, only an elf. No good as a mistress anyways, to free willed. If she lives, let me know. I will put her to work in the kitchen or someplace like that.' I heard voices though the darkness. Lost her? Who is she, only an elf, hum. Where are they, maybe... No, it is him. 

'There is always a possibility that she could survive...'

'Let me know in the morning. If she does move her to a more suitable room for her kind.' After a little while I felt them moving me, was I her? Am I going to die? I tried to force myself to become conscious, but I could not get anything to work.

'It is all right, I can tell you are trying to wake up. Do not stress yourself about this, just stay calm, you are very sick.'

By now my eyes were open, and my mind was running full force. 'Elves do not become sick.'

'You are an exception then are you not? Just lay back down and we will be at your new room very soon.' I took the man's advice and relaxed, but that night just kept coming back to me. We finally reached my new room, and he helped me get set up in bed.

'Am I going to die?'

'Don't talk, it takes up to much of your energy. I shall tell you briefly what is the matter so that you will be at peace.' The man sighed, and wiped his forehead with a cloth. 'Last night you were feed poison, and you body did not react well to it, on top of that you foolishly had sex with your master, and he is not happy that you forced yourself upon him.'

I started to complain that it had been him and not me who had done the forcing. 'But,' he gave me a stern stare, 'by my examination of you. I believe that it was him who raped you, not the other way around. It is very doubtful that anything will come of this union, but is anything does I advise you to abort the baby quickly. Emit Algerian is not a forgiving man, and he would not take kindly to having you bear him an heir without his consent.'

I nodded my head. Just calm down, nothing is going to come of it. The doctor says that it is very unlikely. You cannot tell in one days time if you are with child or not. My thoughts battled within my head. You know you are. Just tell him now.

'I am with child.'

'I thought I told you not to.... How can you know this? No, do not talk. As soon as you are well you may tell me. Now get some sleep.' He turned down the light, and I slowly drifted into a healing slumber.

When I awoke I found the healer stilling sitting by my side, yet light poured through the window by my side. 'So, you are finally awake I see. Four days, four days you have slept.'

'Four days? I have been asleep for that long?'

'Yes, you drifted in and out of consciousness. I think you are almost fully healed.' He grinned at me. 'Now you may tell me your secrete of how you knew.'

'It is true then. I know, I just know.' The room seemed to be spinning again. 'I do not believe the poison has all worn-'I lay back on my bed, my head was light, and many different color swirled around and around.

'I thought that elves did not become ill?'

I gave the healer an evil stare. 'When they are poisoned this is not always the case.' My head was growing heavy, and nothing seemed stable.

'Please, lay down do not stress yourself over this growth inside you.'

'My baby.'

'Do not worry, it will not be there in a few days from now. The abortion process will not take long, though it may cause temporary pain...'

'No, I am not going to kill my baby.'

'Lord Algerian will kill you if he knows you are carrying an heir that could take his place. This will make him feel threatened, he will kill you and the growth. One life or two, it is your choice.'

'None.' I was firm in my answer. The healer could call it a "growth" if he wished, but it was part of me, my child. He could try to kill me, but I would never purposely kill an innocent being, the child of my body. 'You will make sure he never finds out.'

'You cannot hide it from him forever. He will find out sooner or later, now would be an opportune time to get-'

'No, you will not kill my child.' This was the end of our conversation, for the first mouth it was not very noticeable that I was with child, and the women in the kitchen were very polite to me. As the second and third months rolled around you could discern a slight bulge forming.

One winter day in early Solmath I arose from my bed as I did everyday, and made myself a meager breakfast and was about to head for my kitchen duty when a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the back of my compound and emptied the contents of my stomach. My clothes were now soiled so I turned and just as I was about to enter my house the nausea over came me again, and I barely had time to turn before it all came out in a rush. I finally got myself under control and changed my clothes. I knew that they would not be happy with me for being late, but I was sure that they would be understanding.

'You're late, Beth,' called Krissy over her shoulder as she picked up a basket of laundry.

'I know, but I had a few problems this morning before I came. What is on the list for me today, Melathdai?'

'Bread, you've got to bake around twenty-four loaves of bread for the master today. Beth, you look pale, deary, are you quiet all right? Maybe you should sit down for a spell.'

'No, I am just a bit weak that is all. Twenty-four loaves! Why so many?'

'There's going to be a big banquet tonight and the master has invited the King to come also. Who'd imagine, the King here! Ha, must be a foolish man to want to be friends with the master. Are you getting sick, dear? I don't believe I've ever heard of an elf getting sick before. Is it the child?'

'What?' I gave her a smile which was meant to say I did not know what she was talking about. I had not told anyone about the child. 'Which child are you talking about, Melathdai? There are many running around here.'

'Why, yours, dear heart, you cannot hide it forever. You have been showing for a few weeks now. I was beginning to wonder when the sickness would start in.'

'What sickness?' I had my hands stuffed into the dough, and I was kneading it with all I had, taking my frustrations out on it.

'Oh, the terrible sickness that comes upon you with little or no warning at all. First you began to get light headed, then you feel nauseated, and then you become sick. It is a terrible thing to go through. Some women have it worse than others. Yours started today, did it not?'

'Yes,' I replied quietly, 'Yes, it started today. I shall no longer be able to hide it.'

'Hide it from whom, my child?' I had finally gotten use to the fact that even though I was many years older than anyone here, my young appearance gave them the right to call me a child. I smiled at the remark of me being a child, and kept on with my work, ignoring her question or whom I must hide from. For it would not do for anyone to know about that horrible night which I had suffered through. Melathdai, the poor soul, could not keep her mouth shut worth anything, it would never do to have the whole castle aware of my condition.

My time was close coming, and it seemed to grow everyday. My back protested when I tried to get out of bed, being this big made it almost impossible for me to do anything but waddle around and look motherly. Do not let anyone convince you that being with child is romantic or anything of that sort, for it is playing misery.

I finally got myself untangled from all my covers. Even now that the heat of the summer had reached it high point I was still in need of covers during the night. Every once in a while I would awake in a cold sweat, then become too hot again. After I got out of bed and made my way to the table I felt a strange pain in my stomach. It lasted a few minutes then left me feeling breathless. I recovered and my way slowly to work, and did not have any further trouble till about one in the afternoon.

A/N: This is about two time longer than I originally meant for it to be. As I said, I was going to take a lot of my anger out on this chapter, you haven't seen anything yet. This is a side of Jo March you have never seen before. I really want to post this now, but I have to wait till we get home from our vacation till I can. This the longest I have ever had a chapter be before. Okay, I have to go now, bye!


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: Ah, it feels good to be back and writing again. Ten days is quiet a long enough break for me. Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I doubt this chapter will be as long, but hopefully just as good. Have fun reading, this should be good.

Chapter Five

When I finally got the kitchen I was quiet out of breath, and had to sit down before I fell down. Melathdai pulled out a chair for me to sit in while I help to ready the vegetables for the master's dinner. My job was to peel the carrots and skin the potatoes. The knife I was using had a very dull blade and could barely manage to cut through the rough skin of the potatoes.

'Here, deary, use a sharper knife,' advised Melathdai as she handed me a knife which was sharp a bit sharper; it made my job much easier. I was just getting into the sync of how the peel the vegetable's in the fastest method I could when another wave of pain hit me. As it hit the knife slipped from my fingers and sliced my index wide open, almost to the bone. The pain in my abdomen was so intense that I did not even notice that blood was running in a river across the table from the wound of my finger. For a moment everything was completely void of anything but the unrelenting pain I was experiencing. Melathdai was shaking me, I finally returned to consciousness and the real world.

'Child, child! are you all right? Eóthiel go fetch the healer for Beth here, the baby will be coming soon. Child, what happened?' I looked down to where she indicated, blood was still pouring out of my finger. You could tell see my pulse because whenever it did the blood squirted out with more force than when it just ran. I sat there watching it run out on to the table, not realizing that this pool of blood I was sitting in was my own. As suddenly as the contraction had started it stopped, and reality hit. My head suddenly grew light and I feel off the chair I was sitting in, and fainted dead away.

~*~

When I finally came to I was laying on my back in a room with all white walls. The healer whom I had met a few months ago was hovering over me. There was a strange smell in the room, it was the sent of alcohol, yet it had a cleaner smell. My eyes roved around the room, searching for the reason I was here, had I been hurt? I could not seem to remember anything about what had happened. Then all of the sudden another pout of pain set in, this time it hurt worse than any of the others before it, but it did not last as long. The contraction had taken my breath away, I was drenched in my own perspiration, and the sheets of the bed stuck to my skin like fly's stick to honey. I was frantic, I knew that I had to get out of there. It all rushed back to me, if I had this baby Emit would kill it and me for keeping it. Struggling I managed to sit up, but the healer pushed me back down.

'Lie still, do not stress yourself. It will be worse for you and the child if you do. The contractions will be coming quicker, they will be more intense, but they will not last as long.' The healer gave me a reassuring look. 'When they do come I will need you to push as hard as you can so that we can get the child out as quick as possible.'

I nodded my head at the healer's words. All I could do what hope that he knew what he was doing, my life was in his hands. Many Elves had died giving birth that is why there are never many Elvish children, besides the fact that we are almost all related in one way or another. I could feel another contraction coming so I gripped the post of the bed as hard as I could and pushed with all my might. My teeth were clenched together so I did not make a sound, tears sprung to my eyes, but I ignored them. I relaxed as the pain subsided, my breathing was heavy.

The same thing happened over and over again for at least six hours, it was exhausting. I feared that my body would not be able to take much more of this intense pain. My already weakened state did not help much. Then what should have been finally contraction came, it hurt some much that I could not think of anything else but that terrible pain.

'Oh no,' I heard the healer say quietly under his breath as if he did not wish for me to hear. Curse my Elvish hearing, what is wrong? My only hope was that the baby was not dead or close to dying.

'What is wrong,' my words came out breathless. 'Is it the child?' The healer looked at me with fear in his eyes. Something was terribly wrong, so his look told me.

'The baby is breach. I will have to turn it around, or it will die. If I do not then you might die as well.' A grim look came over him as he prepared to turn the baby. Another contraction hit and then the squall of a baby pierced the air, my baby. All of a sudden there was a sudden burst of pain a contraction came again.

'What is happening?' I thought they would stop after the baby was born. Why was I going through this again?

'Twins.' That was the only word he had to say. Twins? I was having twins? This could not be good, what if the master found out? There was no way that it could be overlooked. The healer would tell him. 

With the final push another child entered the cruel world of men. The healer cleaned them up and gently placed them in my arms. They were so precious, so perfect, and they were absolutely beautiful. I did not know that such wonderful things could happen because of a horrible incident. Right then and there I swore to never let Emit know about them, I would protect them at all cost. I smiled down at my children, one of each they were my _leas _babes_._ So sweet and innocent they would grow up in a hard cruel world. Their _tithen_ tiny fingers wrapped around mine as I feed them. They had brought hope back to my life, a will to live.

A/N: Yes, this is a very short chapter, but it has a lot to it. Okay, request for the reviewer's. Help me pick out suitable names for the children, something that Beth could relate too. Thank you all who have been so kind and reviewed this story. I appreciate it a lot. 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I have finally succeeded in making someone cry, which has been my life long goal. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though I am not quiet sure what it is going to be about. 19 reviews go me!

Chapter Six

As I looked down at the tiny forms of the sleeping _gwanûn_ in my arms, I could not help but smile. They were so sweet and innocent. Quellelhach sorrowful one my little girl was wiggling around trying to find a more comfortable position because her brother had flung his arm over her. Morcalion child of mourning was sleeping soundly; he was such a good baby he hardly ever made a fuss unlike his older sister. A scarlet cord was tied around her wrist so that we could remember who came first.

My head came up as the door opened, the healer walked in then someone followed. Fear gripped at my very soul, it was _him_. He had come to take my babies away from me. 'Hush, Quellelhach, naneth is here,' I softly cooed in Elvish, trying to calm her down.

'Let me see the child.' Emit's voice froze my very soul. He walked over to the side of my bed and took Quellelhach from my arms. The baby howled, waking her brother from his sleep. 'Have it done away with,' Emit commanded the healer.

'No, no, you cannot kill my child!' Panic was rising in me. How could he be so cruel as to kill an innocent child?

He bent low to me and gave me and evil smile, 'You forget, my dear, it takes two to make a child. They are not only yours but mine also. I have a right to do what I think is best for my own children.' He stood up. 'Take the other one. Bring her too.' With that he strode out of the room, but before he left he turned to me again. 'You wouldn't want your children to be remembered as bastard's, would you?

His last words hit me like a punch to the stomach. It was true, that is what they were and I was nothing more than a whore. I felt someone grab me and force me to my feet. The door opened and I was pushed through it, but my legs would not hold me. I collapsed on the ground and was drug over to where the wild boar was kept.

It did not occur to me what they were going to do until it was to late. I heard the wail over my _laes_ coming from the other side of the pen where some men were. Some little children were throwing stones at the boar to make it angry; it ran about the pen like it was some _raug_ of the underworld.

'No!' I tried to shout, but my voice would not come. It was _baug_ cruel of them to make me watch the _gûr_ death of my children. They threw the babes to the boar it was horrible to watch, but they forced to me look on. It was over there the children of my body lay _dagnen _slain at the hand of one man, their own father, _bauglir_ [the] tyrant 

~*~

I awoke drenched in a cold sweat. _Mornie_ darkness was all around me. All though it had been over fifteen years since the _gûr _of my children the _goroth_ horror still remained with me. It had been many years since I had experienced that nightmare. I was locked in a horrible _band_ prison with many other Elves; none of us had any hope left in this cruel world. Our master only let us out when our labor was needed.

~*~

The day after the passing of my children I had been taken to market. For many days I waited to be sold, but I was no longer attractive and had little or no energy left in me. I was sold for less than half of what I had originally been brought for, I am sure that this did not set well with Emit. My new master was exceptionally _bauglir_ he took glee in having me whipped daily just to make his children happy. They laughed and scoffed at me, but it no longer had any effect on me. 

By this time I had sunk into a state of deep depression. Food no longer held any appeal to me for I was content to suffer and to die. I could barely stand to look at the light of the sun or stars for it reminded me of a time when I had no care in the world. Soon I became so weak that my master sold me, this time it was to a far out place in the country.

~*~

My new master was fair, but he had no use for an Elf who had no will over her own. I wanted to die and be with my children in the Halls of Mandos. He tried to help me out, but I would not do what anyone told me for I was in a state of rebellion against all men. Then when he went off on a business venture his oldest son raped me and then beat me with in an inch of my life. I was then drug me off to a different market somewhere near Gondor.

~*~

For many long days I sat in a cell rotting. No one came to check on me, gave me water, or any type of food. The rats who lived in the cell where my only source of companionship, but even they shunned me when they learned I did not have any food for them. 

One day someone came and took me out of the cell. They took scissors to my hair and cut it short; the lice did not bother me anymore. My dark locks fell off my head like wool from a sheep that is being sheered. We passed a mirror on the way to my new cell, my reflection startled me. My face was gaunt, my eyes had a haunted look about them, lines of much toil laced themselves all around my face, and my hair was shorn. None of my family would recognize me now. _What family?_ I thought bitterly. 

After a few days of being in my new cell they brought me out and I was sold again at the largest auction yard I have ever seen. There were many other Elves around some of them were in worse condition than I, then some of them were much better. I spotted a _iell_ young woman among us who looked strangely familiar. She had not been in slavery for long you could tell it by the stubborn look she had in her eye.

We were herded out onto the platform like a bunch of cattle up for sale. Somehow the girl and I wound up next to each other. I could barely remember what it had been like to be an innocent and so naive. Hopefully she would not end up with a cruel master such as I had many times. By now I could not even remember all the masters I had previously had. The memory of my children was fading as well as my knowledge of the Elvish language.

'Lathtobeth, Lathtobeth!' I heard the girl say but I did not know to whom she was referring to for I had forgotten my name a long time ago. I had put all memory of my younger days behind me. 'Lathtobeth, it is I.....'

A/N: Sorry it is short, but I like leaving you with these type of cliffhangers. So, who do you think the girl is? She has had a pretty ruff time of it so far. It will get better, I promise.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: This chapter is going to be good. I have been planning this chappie for about two weeks. Now it is time to put it into story form on the page.

****

~*elvish princess*~ -Very sorry, but you are right about who the girl is. Have you been reading my mind? Hope that this chapter meets your expectations.

Chapter Seven

'Lathtobeth, it is I. Do you not know me?' The girl tried to look me in the eye, but I could not meet her gaze. It was not proper for a slave to look anyone in the eye, be it slave or master it was not acceptable.

Our hands were bound with a tough rope that cut the skin. She lifted her hands and cupped my chin with them and made me look her in the eye. The girl had such a pretty face, so young and innocent. I tried to remember what it had been like when I had first become a slave, but I could not remember that time in my long life.

'It is you, Lathtobeth. I know your eyes, they are the same as they always were. You do not know me do you?' Her eyes held a compassion I had long forgotten. Memories long lost came back, flooding my mind. Some pleasant then there were some that were not so pleasant. 

A face floated before me. It was that of a young elfling, my niece. Now, what was her name? I tried so hard to remember what she had been called. 'Arwen,' I softly breathed.

Somehow the young elf next to me picked up what I had said. 'What was that name you said?' 

'Arwen,' I said a little louder this time. 'I had a niece named Arwen. Do you know her? Is she well?' After being in slavery for many years beyond count I was suddenly hungry for word of the outside world.

'Yes, I know her. For it is she who you are talking to....' Her words were cut of by a sharp slap to the face. A red mark was left on her face from one of the men who was in charge of herding us all onto a large platform.

As the bidding started the younger less used Elves were sold first. It broke my heart, or what was left of it, to see my own niece being sold like a common heifer. Now that I knew my family still lived I suddenly had a will to live. I lifted my head up a little bit and straightened my shoulders. They would not break me so easily this time.

~*~

When it was my turn to be auctioned off my stomach began to turn. The prospect of having a new master frightened me. Maybe I was not as brave as I had previously thought. If Arwen and I were brought by the same man... The chances were to slim it would be impossible for it to occur. Finally the bidding was over and I was pushed off toward the edge of the stage. My new master meet me there and I silently followed him into the sea of people we were forced to wade through.

'Here, you no longer need those,' He drew the key of my shackles that bound my feet out of his trouser pocket. He took them off and slung them over to a pile of garbage that lay on the side of the street.

We walked along in silence the sounds of the marketplace surrounding us at all angles. Smells assaulted us wherever we would turn. I was soon lost among all the strange sights and sounds of the huge city I was in. My new master looked strangely familiar but I could not place his face in my memory quiet yet. 

'We shall stay here for the night.' We stopped in front a large building that was obviously an inn. It appeared to be higher priced than many of the ones we had passed while walking through the town. He paid the innkeeper for two rooms one for him and another, I supposed to be for his friend or someone he would meet later on. Maybe he was not my new master, only a courier for someone else. My heart sank, he had a kind look about him.

'This is your room, milady,' with that he bowed and bestowed the key to me. I was left in wonder at his actions. As the door swung inwards my breath caught. The room was so big! It had been too long since I had been in a room all of my own. This was more than I could have ever imagined in my wildest of dreams.

I sank down on the bed and breathed in the sweet sent of new clover that the mattress had just been restuffed with. This was an answer to all my unanswered prayers that I had offered to Eru over the years of my enslavement. Then the memory of my first master came racing back to me. I let out a little scream and fell off the bed.

Before I hit the floor my new master was holding me close, comforting me in the best way he could manage. He cuddled me on his shoulder, gently stroking my hair in a paternal fashion. As we sat on the floor he rocked back and forth and I soon fell into a sweet sleep.

It was probably the best sleep I had ever had since my captivity. I allowed my eyes to focus as I woke myself up. The first thing I saw was the face of my new master in front of me. Fear sought to over take me, but there was nothing I could do about it at the moment. I had obviously fell asleep in his arms and refused to let go of my grasp around his neck so he had been forced to sleep with me. His arms were tenderly placed around my waist in a protective position as if he did not wish for harm to come to me.

From this vantage point I was able to observe his face. It was very handsome, but not too bold or defined. His chin had a stubborn set to it, but the lines around his mouth gave away the fact that he liked to smile a lot. There was a faint bit of stubble growing on his chin, though no more than a day more of growth. He had a boyish look to him, but there was something else there too. A source of regality and pridefulness that was visible in his deep grey eyes. 

I had to do a double take. The man was sleeping with his eyes open in an Elvish fashion. Try as I might I could not see the tips of his ears. I was almost desperate to know if he was of Elvish blood or not. Then a light breeze blew through the window and moved his light brown hair back from his ear, just enough that I could see that it was slightly pointed; not enough to be of full Elvish blood, but at least a half elf. My breath caught and he awoke suddenly from the peaceful slumber he had been wrapped in.

Immediately I lowered my eyes so that he would not see that I had been looking at him while he slept on. I felt a finger raising my chin, his eyes seemed to look into my very soul. His face was getting closer and closer to mine, suddenly he was kissing me. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced. He was not trying to take control he just kissed me. That is the only way I can explain it to you.

'Are you better this morn, milady?' He smiled down at me with a boyish look in his eye. 

'Yes, master.' I did not say anymore for it was not considered proper for a slave to be friends with their master. We were taught to say as little as possible. But I could not help wondering why he addressed me as 'milady.' That was the last thing I was. Was this some kind of cruel trick they used to get your confidence I wondered?

'You look like you could use some breakfast. I will have them bring something to your room.' He rose from the bed and started towards the door then turned. 'When you are done, please come to my room. I have something for you.' Without another word he turned and walked out.

Breakfast was brought to me. My eyes grew wide as I looked at what was before me. Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, biscuits, and lots more. Not since living in Lorien had I ever had this much to eat. For many years I learned to do without food for weeks at a time. I could not even eat half of the breakfast there was far too much. 

I was soon finished and quickly washed my face and hands with the water that had been left for me in the basin by my bed. Then I hurried into my new master's room as he had told me to do after breakfast. I timidly knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When the door opened my new master was standing there, obviously in the middle of shaving. Shaving cream was smeared all over his face, making him appear older than he actually was. He stepped back to make room for me to enter.

'Have a seat,' he pointed to a chair and I sat. 'I'll be with you in just a minute. If you will excuse me.' He went back to shaving and finished in record time without nicking himself once. I had to wonder why he could grow a beard and no Elvish men could ever manage to grow a bit of facial hair. Maybe it was because he was only part Elvish and not full blooded.

'We will be traveling for some time till we reach my father's house in Dol Amroth, near Belfalas it will be a long journey. Your clothing is basically rags and I can have you looking like that. Before we set off you shall have some proper clothes. This afternoon you will be fitted.'

'That is generous of you, sir. But my clothes are fine. I do not require this type of kindness from you. Please, let me serve you as you will.'

'None of us are required to be kind, and many are not. Your clothing is pathetic and you know it, milady. If I were to permit you to wear that all the way to my father's house you would have nothing left by the time we reached it. You say you wish to serve me?'

'Yes, sir, that is the reason you bought me, is it not?' I risked a glance upward. Had I already succeeded in angering my new master in the short time he had had me.

'Filthy slave trade, how I hate it. No, that is not the reason I bought you. We wish to help the Elves, for your people are the reason Arda survived.' He caught me looking at him and smiled a sad sort of smile. He was pitying me, but I did not want his pity.

'No, sir, we are not.'

'You dare to contradict me?' He questioned, but I did not catch the jest in his voice.

'No, I just.... No, master, you are right. Your will is my command.' I said humbly. This was horrible, he was so confusing. Couldn't he just whip me or do something instead of being kind to me? Was this how he tortured his slaves? By pretending to be nice and friendly then betraying them later on.

'Really? My will is you command. No, you are wrong, Lathtobeth,' he raised my chin again with his finger and smiled down into my eyes. 'You taught me an important lesson when I was young. Never judge someone by their race, you should do the same.'

'Pardon me, sir, but we have never met,' I looked away from his penetrating gaze. He could stare right through me and see my heart, hear my thoughts, and know my needs. It was terrible to go through such torture.

'Yes, we did,_ mellon-nin._ Once long ago when you were first made to be a slave. I was the boy who's father enslaved you. Natheild is my name. You rode with me on my horse to Edoras where you were sold for the first time. Please, don't you remember me?'

I did but I did not wish to. Too many bad memories came rushing back to from that horrible time in my pathetic life. Memories of a happy time when I was naive and carefree. When Celebrian passed... Celebrian. I had not thought of her in many years. Years sprung to my eyes, I tried to hold them back but it was useless. Again he held me close and let me cry against him till all my tears were spent and I was back to normal.

A/N: Well, it looks like Lathtobeth is having an easier time of it now. Hope that it stays that way for a while. I think this is the only happy chapter I have written for this story, that is amazing! If you read it please tell me what you think of it. Flames are welcome and critical thinking too, they help me to improve the story for your enjoyment.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. This story is AU just to remind you.

A/N: Wow! Four reviews for one chapter I am pleased! This chapter is going to be happy/sad chapter. Mostly about I don't know what. Just read and you will find out along with me as I type.

Yeah! I just won 3 free cell games in a row. Go me! Okay, on with the story. Does anyone read this junk I write up here, or just the story? Make that six games. I am addicted, what can I say?

Oh, the thing about him being Aragorn. You will just have to wait and see what happens. Patience is a virtue. One that I do not posses.

****

Silver Elf- Yes, very nice names. Only problem is that I already named them. I will keep them in mind for another story I might be writing though. Yep! You better go work on your story. I want to see the end of it some day.

****

~*elvish princess*~ -Sorry, it was Arwen. So very sorry. *whips out a Kleenex box* Here go ahead and cry. Make my day!

****

tbiris- I haven't finished reading the _Simarillion_ yet either. What I have read has been really good though. My mom threw my copy away. Well, she lost it and I can't find it. Just wait to see who Aragorn really is in this story. You're close, but not quiet on track yet. I was playing around with that idea when I wrote it though.

Chapter Eight

Finally all my tears were spent and I was worn out from all my pathetic crying. Even though I was done with my weeping Natheild still held me close in his arms. For the first time in many years I truly felt safe and loved. 

'Are you better now, _melanin*_?' He rested his head atop of mine and caressed my hair. I could not move it was a like a good dream that you do not want to wake from. If I were to move it would all go away.

I could not allow myself to fall in-love with a mortal. Just as he was bringing his head down to say something I brought mine up suddenly. Natheild's chin met with my head. 'Oh! I am so sorry, master. I did not mean to do that. It was an accident. Can I get you anything?' Purposely or perhaps just out of force of habit I slipped back into my roll as a slave.

'No, I am fine, just a sore chin.' He rubbed his chin and gave me a strange look that I did not understand. Then I realized that I had been staring at him. I quickly lowered my eyes and kept my head down to avoid his intense look. 

~*~

Meanwhile Arwen was not having such a good time of it. Her new master was not a particularly nice man, but not the worst she could have ended up with. But the man's sons were renowned for wanting to have their way with the pretty she-elves their father brought home from the market. She could hardly stand to talk about it when I asked her about it for the first time. Now through many years of therapy and the healing skills of Lord Elrond Arwen is finally able to tell me about and now she is able to tell you.

It was a horrible journey to my first master's house. Hours of walking along a dusty road being pulled behind a luxurious coach tied by my hands and made to keep up with the horses. Never had I been treated so horribly. Every step I took my feet cried out for me to stop, but unless I wanted to be drug along the ground I could not stop. My mouth was parched for I had not had a drink since the morning before I met with my aunt in the market.

Inside the coach I could hear my new people laughing and having a gay time of it, they liked to look out at my suffering and throw nasty comments and questions at me. I would not let myself get angry on the surface, but inside I was boiling over with contempt for them. My hatred for them was what kept me going in the end. If they had not been so mean to me I would have given up in no time at all, but their spite gave me such a burst of energy that I was never felt the likes of it again.

We stopped at a small town for the night. They all got rooms for the night, but I was left tied to the wagon like a mongrel dog that they could not take inside. I was given neither food nor water to fill my stomach and heal my parched mouth. As I lay down to go to sleep that night was had naught but my clothes to cover me, and the season was not that of summer and the nights were turning cold. For my pillow I found a fair sized stone and wrapped my arms around it and made do with what I had. 

As I looked up at the _giliath_* tears sprung to my eyes. I could not help but think of the many times I had lain under the canopy of Mallorn trees with my grandmother looking up at the brightest star, Eärendil, and of her telling me of its history. Now as I lay on the ground, cold and alone, I looked up to Eärendil. He was my father's father. Maybe if he could see me and was crying along with me in my sorrow. These types of thought helped to comfort me. I eventually fell asleep until morn came.

When it finally came I was awoke by a sharp kick in my side. As my eyes focused I saw my new master standing over me with a displeased look on his face, he looked very stern. Quickly I lowered my eyes, and stood before him. 'You learn quickly. That is a good thing, my sons will be very pleased with you. Look at me.' I kept my head lowered, I would not take orders from this type of man. 'I said look at me,' he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. When he did he stared at me, so I stared back. Soon he let me go for he could not look me in the eye for long.

As he turned to walk away I let my guard down. He turned and struck the base of my spine and I was rendered unconscious immediately. It was a pleasant way to travel, being unconscious I did not have to live in the nightmare world I was currently forced to endure. 

When I finally awoke I found myself in a nicely furnished bedroom. It had a very masculine touch to it, but it spoke of touch that only a woman could achieve. Now that I had observed the room I tried to get up, but found that I was tied to the bed by a strong cord. My arms were at my sides and my feet were tied together at the foot of the bed. It did me no good to struggle, the cord would only cut deeper into my flesh. As I lay there the sun must have been going down for the room suddenly became darker and the walls seemed to close in on me. I had never liked closed rooms and was used to the open _talan _such as I was accustom to in Lorien. 

The door creaked slowly open and the form of a man filled the frame. His shadow passed over me and a cold sweet was on my brow. He came over to where I was tied up to what was obviously his bed. By the time he reached me I could smell the sent of liquor on his breath. Its pungent stench almost choked me. Lionel, as I soon learned his name was leaned down close to my face, I tried to move my head, but he would not let me. 

Soon his foul lips were upon my neck, then my cheek, and finally he found my mouth. I could not move in any direction and he would have been to strong for me even if I had not been tied up. As soon as he tried to kiss me again I bit down hard on his tongue and spit in his eye, not caring what they might do to me if I did.

'Ahhh!' Smack! My head whipped to the side, my neck snapped as it did. 'Don't you fight me you little...' He was cut off by someone entering the room. It was a young man, no more than twenty at the most. 'Wha' ya' want? Cain't you see that I is busy here?'

'I heard someone struggling and I thought to be of assistance.' He turned and looked at me, he had the kindest grey eyes you could wish to see. 'Is that the new Elf father brought home, Lionel?' He pitied me, I could see it in his eyes.

'Yeah, but it ain't yor turn yit. So git!' Lionel spat at his little brother. 'Go find yourself a different whore, this one here is mine. Thought you was to good to do it though, Aragorn. Think you all high and mighty gonna be the next King of Gondor. Jist 'cause you is one of them no good dirty Dúnedan.'

'That is correct. I am not interested in taking her to bed as you are. Just so that you know, I have no interest in being the next King of Gondor. I do not want that power, I have never wanted it. But I do not wish to see such a pretty thing go to waste. Release her.'

'What did you say? You cain't tell me what to do, you little bastard. Jist 'cause you are smarter than me you cain't tell me what I cain or cain't do.' With that Lionel charged Aragorn, I could not bear to watch him get beat up for my sake, but I could help but watch.

Lionel lumbered his way over to where Aragorn was standing, the liquor was not helping him out in this situation. Aragorn deftly dodged all of Lionel's powerful blows, and got a few in himself while escaping unscathed. 'Come here, you little rat. I will smash you like a bug! You cain't beat me. Quiet your runnin' 'round and I will stomp on you.'

'I am over here, Lionel,' Aragorn leaned against the wall and gave a little smirk in my direction and showed he had a little to much confidence. As he was smiling at me Lionel brought a chair down over his head and Aragorn was rendered unconscious. I could not help but scream.

My scream brought a group of people running into the room. When they saw Aragorn laying on the floor they asked Lionel what had happened. He told them that Aragorn had tried to rape me. He said that he had tried to help me, but that Aragorn had attacked him and them he was able to hit him over the head.

'No!' I could not help but cry out. This Aragorn had tried to help me, I could not let him be punished for what his foster brother did. They all looked over at me. 'No, it is not so. He did not try to help me. It is the other way around.'

'Are you gonna take the word of an Elf over your own son?' Cried Lionel, 'They are in league together. He must have told her to say that. You know he has always hated me for no reason! She is trying to protect him.'

*_Melanin-_ my love  
*_Giliath-_ stars (literally "host of stars")  
*_Talan-_ wooden platform built around the trees

A/N: Remember, Lionel was drunk. I do know how to spell can and can't, don't worry. Here is another chapter. Hope it meets your expectations.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. This story is AU just to remind you.

A/N: I haven't checked my reviews yet, but I will before I finish this chapter out. While riding my bike this morning I had a sudden spurt of inspiration for this story. Because I like to leave you with cliffhangers it was impossible for me to carry out my idea. 

Replies to reviews are posted at the bottom of this chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter Nine

Natheild and I were finally off to the dressmaker with no more accidents along the way. When we finally reached the shop my mind was again telling me not to trust my new master until I knew what his intentions really were. No mortal would be this kind to an elf unless he had motive to do so and increase or get something out of it for himself. No, my heart told me this was not so with my new master, but my silly head would not let me believe otherwise.

'Come, Beth, we will be late if you dottle behind so,' he turned to smile at me, but I was lost in memory. The last person who had called me 'Beth' had been Emit all those long years ago when my children.... No, I could allow myself to think of them.

__

'Give the babes to the hogs,' Emit shot me a parting smirk. I could barely contain my anger. How dare he kill me poor innocent children.

'You cannot kill my children! They have done nothing to you. What right have you to kill them?' I could not contain myself as I lashed out at Emit.

He turned with an evil grin on his face, 'It takes two to make them, Beth. Your- those things are nothing but pathetic forms of life. How would you take care of them anyway. I do not allow bastards on my property.'

It suddenly struck me, my children were illegitimate. Even though they were I still loved them dearly and would try to protect them against the evils of this world. Then men came and took them away from me and forced me to watch as the wild pigs killed them for sport.

I was brought out of my reverie when I tripped going up the steps, but Natheild caught me before I had the chance to fall. 'Thank you, sir.' Then I scrambled up the steps before I could do anything I would regret later.

'Here we go,' he was suddenly in front of me holding the door open for me. I tried to hold the door for him but he only replied, 'Ladies first.' I could do nothing but comply and enter before him.

'Natheild!' A young girl came running out of the back room and fairly jumped into his arms. He gave her a warm embrace. 'I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been faring lately?' Her smile radiated a love that few could have surpassed. It was obvious to me that this she was his lover.

'Sariah, where is _Ammë_? I need to talk with her.' He put the girl back on solid ground and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

She smiled up at him and looked at him with amazement in her eyes. 'There, in the back room. Shall I fetch her for you?'

'No, that will not be necessary. I shall go retrieve her myself.' He was about to walk back when a voice was heard coming from the room.

'Oh, no you shall not. I am quiet capable of getting out here all on my own.' An elderly woman hobbled out from behind the curtain. 'Nath, how are you, my boy?' He ran to the old woman and helped her to sit down on the chair near the fire.

'It is wonderful to see you again, mother.' Mother! This woman was my master's mother? I could scarily believe what I had just heard. 'I have missed you very much over the past year.'

'Has your father been treating you well?' The woman questioned. 'Tell me, my son, he does not know of Sariah. Tell me that he does not. I lost one child to him, I will not lose another.'

'No, he does not know of her, but he has had a change of heart. No instead of supporting the slave trade he is trying to help them and free as many as he can. You have no need to fear he might take her away.' His mother caressed his face in a motherly way, admiring her son. They were alike in appearance, but not so much as in character.

She finally spotted me, over in a dark corner where I had been observing them. 'Come here, child. Let me get a good look at you.' I stepped from the shadows but kept my eyes to the floor. 'You are an Elf.' She did not say it with hatred, but rather with pity. Could these people not understand that I did not want their pity! 'Where did you come from?'

'Lothlorien,' my answer was barely able to be heard, but she did hear it. A look of wonder passed across her face as she looked at me.

'You are of kin to the Galadrim? I did not know that slavers would take such a risk and go so near the boarders of that land,' she looked at me with compassion in her gaze. The woman was well versed in Elvish lore for she knew the name we called ourselves.

'I would have thought that with your dark hair you would not be of the Silvian race that dwells there. More in appearance of the Elves of Imladris. Do you know of Lord Elrond?'

'Yes, I know him. We do not see eye to eye though.' I tried to hide my feelings, but she could see right through my false front.

'I see,' she laughed, 'the Lord of Rivendell is not one of your favorite people.' She smiled, 'I must confess Elrond and I do not get along well either. If that is any comfort for you.' I looked up at her. I suddenly realize that she was also of Elvish blood.

~*~

Lionel looked at me with contempt. How dare I speak out against him? 'String them both up.' With that the master of the house left. I could not image what that was suppose to mean, but it did not sound good. Suddenly my world went black and I was unconscious again.

When I finally regained consciousness it was because of a strange pain in my arms. My eyes finally focused and I found myself suspended over a large cistern by my arms. There was a large wooden beam that was attached to my feet so that I could stand. Right next to me was Aragorn, he had not yet awakened. This was all my fault and I felt terrible.

He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. 'It looks like they are finally awake, how sweet.' A voice boomed out somewhere behind us. 'The two love birds get to suffer together, its that nice.' It was Lionel taunting us.

'Lionel, let her go. She has done nothing worth this punishment. I will take her share if I must, but let her loose,' he struggled against the bonds. 'Please, listen to me for once! If you set her free you may have your way with my punishment, but do not harm her. If I....'

'Who said we were going to let her go?' Lionel was now standing in front of us. 'There will be no "if" little brother. Aragorn, you have finally crossed the line. I have been waiting to do this for a long, long time.' He struck out and punched Aragorn along the side of the head.

'I will not cry out, no matter how much you torture me. You lack in brain's, but beating me up will not help you at all.' Aragorn laughed in his face. This only made him madder.

'You will regret that, Aragorn. I will not let her go now, but you shall have your wish. Twice as much as you would otherwise receive. Her first,' he was about to grab something, then changed his mind. Lionel fastened Aragorn's perch, for that is what it was like, so that he was forced to watch my persecution.

Lionel now grabbed a whip made out of thin leather straps that had little pieces of glass and other sharp things attached to the end. The first blow landed on my shoulders, but I would not cry out for it was what he wanted me to do. The consistent landing of the whip against my back lacerated my skin. The pain was so intense that I could not hold back the tears anymore. 

I could not help but cry out in pain, '_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!' _The fiery torment he had been raining down on my shoulders stopped, but that was not to last for long. He untied me from where I had been hanging and forced me to lie down upon a sheet of cold metal.

'No!' I heard Aragorn cry out, 'You cannot do that to her! If you do she will surely die from such evil. Lionel, I beg of you, do not do it! Her blood will be upon your hands.' He clearly paid no attention what so ever to the pleas of Aragorn. 

He brought something down from the ceiling. Then he forced it through what was left of my skin. It was a large hook that was made just for the purpose of piercing the flesh. Lionel grabbed a lever from next to the place I was laying. He pulled back and suddenly million of nails were cutting into the front of me. There was a rope latched to the hooks that were in my back. Lionel took it and started to pull. It pulled the skin from my back and took me a few inches off the table of nails, then he let me drop. This was repeated over and over again till I was screaming and slipped into the realm of dreams. But even my dreams were not pleasant.

I do not know what devices of torment were used on Aragorn, but in the morning he was in a much worse condition than I was. They provided me with some water and a few herbs, but I was not skilled in the art of healing and had always trusted my father or brothers to take care of all my needs. Aragorn finally awoke and he showed me, the best he could, what I needed to do with the plants I had been given.

Reply to the Reviewers:

No new reviewers. *sits down and cries* Okay! All better now. *pulls out a sword* Where are they. I will find them and force them to review. *thinks* No, then I would be out numbered. Better get Legolas to help me then they will all review because they love him. NOT FAIR!!!!! Orli looks like my cousin Heather, I am serious.

A/N: This was an interesting chapter to write. I thought up the torture all by myself! It was so much fun to be able to torment the characters for once. Professor Tolkien is probably rolling in his grave from reading this. The chapters will get longer the further I progress with this story. I have to go take an Algebra test now so I will leave you to read this.


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. This story is AU just to remind you.

A/N: Oooh, 32 reviews. My goodness, I didn't think I would ever have this many for this story. When I first started I thought that ten was a lot, guess I was wrong. Thank you for all the support you have given me while writing this it helps to motivate me. Not only do I write this for your pleasure, but also for my own. Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter Ten

The lady sitting in front of me was one of the strangest I had ever met. She was of elf-kind, yet she appeared old as one revered among men. Many thoughts coursed through my mind while I sat there studying her, and she me. Why did she not return to her people, she clearly had no master.

'Child, you have many questions. I can see it in your eyes. What do you wish to know?' She smiled kindly at me, but it was a sorrowful smile. For many years she had toiled and done much work that much was obvious. 'Perhaps I should begin at the beginning. That seems like the best place to start.' We all settled down around her feet and listened intently as she talked of her long life.

'It all started when I was a young elfling, around the age of eighty-five, not quiet yet of age. One day as my younger brother and I were walking around the forest of Greenwood, but it is called Mirkwood now for Sauron came made it into a dark place. Well, my brother and I were taking a short break from our studies and decided to explore outside the boundaries of the palace walls. Yes, I am my brother were the only two children of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.

'I was quiet adventurous in those days and my brother trusted his sister's judgment. We walked through the forest hand in hand not needing to talk. Our father had never told us about the outside world so we were eager to explore the world around us. Then as she were heading back for home we came upon a group of men, but we were innocent in the ways of the world and the thought they were there to harm us did not enter our minds. Hand in hand we walked into their camp unafraid. Needless to say the leader of the group was surprised to see two young elflings walking about heedless of the goings and comings of the men who were walking and about and staring at us.

'They invited us to stay and have dinner with them. We politely declined, saying that our father would not want us about after dark and that he, in fact, did not know that we were gone. He said that our father would not likely miss us for just one night and that we had to stay and sup with them. To us these words seemed like wisdom, but it was not to be so. 

'After our dinner was finished, we wished to hurry back to our home before our father became worried about us. They said that it was not polite for guest to run off directly after they had eaten, but must hear some tales of far away places. This intrigued us, for our lives were very sheltered and we had no knowledge of the outside world. Finally I knew that we would be in trouble if we were to stay any longer. "No, little missy," said the slaver, "you are ours now." I struggled against, him but to no avail.

'"Legolas, run!" I cried out to my brother, he tried to run, but they over took him in several strides. "Let him go. Take me, but leave him alone. Please, you cannot do this to us! You will have a war on your hands if you don't let us-" it was the first time anyone had ever struck me and I was shocked. "Let the boy go," ordered their leader. I cannot express my relief of them letting my little brother go. "But make sure that he does not squeal on us."

'I was forced to endure watching my younger brother's torture. They made him suffer, and said that if he were to tell about my capture they would make sure the next time would be much worse. It broke my heart to see him suffer for my sake, but at least I knew that he would be free to live his life and that there would be an heir for our kingdom.

'Many years passed as I was passed from master to master. Some were cruel and other's were indifferent. I had come to the point of no return till I was bought by a young man by the name of Rathnocane. He treated me fairly and made sure I was treated right by the other's in his household, it was all so he could gain my favor.

'He told me that he loved me and wanted to marry me, but could not wait any longer. I was innocent in the ways of men and foolishly believed every word he said. That night my boy, Natheild, was conceived, but he did not know till after the boy was partially grown. The _raug _took my son away and tried to teach him the ways of a slaver, but it was not to be so.' She smiled as she looked upon her son. I could see undying devotion and love in her eyes.

'But,' I said speaking hesitantly, 'you have not explained why- Elves are immortal. Begging your pardon, but you are not young in your appearance.' I could hardly believe that I spoke out and said such a thing, but I think that she had been expecting it all along.

'No, I did not explain. So foolish was I that I believed myself to be in love with Rathnocane and pledged my immortality to him. Now I am fully mortal and will one day grow old and die. It is no wonder that I appear old in your eyes, though we may be around the same age.' This had never occurred that a Elf would fall in love with a mortal. 

Beren and Lúthien were the only ones I could remember ever hearing about. Maybe it was not such a strange thing back then, but now it was impossible. 'You are thinking of the lay of Beren and Lúthien, are you not?' She smiled, it was as if she could read my thoughts.

'Ammë, what is that?' Questioned Natheild. He was not highly advanced in Elvish lore, but was more so than most mortals could ever hope to be.

'It is an old song sang by the Elves. It is about the mortal man, Beren, and the lovely Elf maiden, Lúthien and how they fell in love. I will sing it for you if you wish.' We all looked up at her with anticipation in our eyes. She began to chant in a low voice, in the common tongue, so that we could all understand her.

(this belongs to Tolkien)

__

The leaves were long, the grass was green,   
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of the stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And were the Elven-river rolled.  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beechen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By the light of the moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling. He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
He voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountain cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless.

(taken from the FotR p. 238)

'"She sighed and paused before she spoke again. 'That is a song,' she said, 'in the mode that is called _ann-thennath_ among the Elves, but is hard to render in our Common Speech, and this is but a rough echo of it. It tell of the meeting of Beren son of Barahir and Lúthien Tinuviel. Beren was a mortal man, but Lúthien was the daughter of Thingol, a King of Elves upon Middle-earth when the world was young; and she was the fairest maiden that has ever been among the children of this world. As the stars above the mists of the Northern lands was her loveliness, and in her face was a shining light. In those days the Great Enemy, of whom Sauron of Mordor was but a servant, dwelt in Angband in the North, and the Elves of the West coming back to Middle-earth made war upon him to regain the Silmarils which he had stolen; and the fathers of Men aided the Elves. But the Enemy was victorious and Barahir was slain, and Beren escaping through great peril came over the Mountains of Terror into the hidden Kingdom of Thingol in the forest of Neldoreth. There he beheld Lúthien singing and dancing in a glad beside the enchanted river Esgalduin; and he named her Tinúviel, that is Nightingale in the language of old. Many sorrows befell them afterwards, and they were parted long. Tinúviel rescued Beren from the dungeons of Sauron, and together they passed through great dangers, and cast down even the Great Enemy from his throne, and took from his iron crown one of the three Silmarils, brightest of all jewels, to be the bride-piece of Lúthien to Thingol her father. Yet at last Beren was slain by the Wolf that came from the gates of Angband, and he died in the arms of Tinúviel. But she chose mortality, and to die from the world, so that she might follow him; and it is sung that they met again beyond the Sundering Seas, and after a brief time walking alive once more in the green words, together they passed, long ago, beyond the confines of this world. So it is that Lúthien Tinúviel alone of the Elf-kindred had died indeed and left the world, and they have lost her whom they most loved. But from her the lineage of the Elf=lords of old descended among Men. There live still those of whom Lúthien was born Dior Thingol's heir; and of him Elwing the White whom Eärendil wedded, he that sailed his ship out of the mists of the world into the seas of heaven with the Silmaril upon his brow. And of Eärendil came the Kings of Númenór, that is the Wsternesses."

'And that, my children is the sorrowful story of the mortal man Beren and his undying love for the Elf-maiden, Lúthien. Never has another Elf gave away mortality to a mortal, none other than I, that I am aware of.'

We all sat in silence for a time. The lines of that old song kept running through my head, I wanted to remember the words in Elvish, but I could not remember any of my native tongue. A sigh escaped my lips, for I was feeling depressed, it was a good story, but it was not good for a person who was depressed. 

I supposed that I should be thankful the Eru had blessed me with a good master, this time around and kind people to be with. Natheild said his father had changed, but from hearing his mother's story I could not believe the change was very deep. All through out the story I had caught my new master looking at the girl sitting next to me and a strange feeling would come over me; it was like I did not wish for him to like her of even think of her. It was so odd that it made it hard for me to concentrate on the story. I could not understand all these new feelings I was having while I was around Natheild. 

~*~

They only provided a small amount of water, it was barely enough to clean all of Aragorn's wounds and give him a small drink. I did not take any for myself and tried to concentrate on his suffering and not on my own. The cuts on my back were making it hard for me to bend, whenever I did they would tear open and start to bleed again. The ruff material of my shirt kept getting stuck in them and would pull the scabs off whenever I moved.

For the better part of two days we were locked in a dark cellar type place. It was very dreary and no light came in. His brother would come down once per day to make sure that we weren't dead yet. Only once in the two days did he bring us food. It was a very small plate with nothing fit to feed a dog on it, but it had to make do. I picked what I could off of it and tried to feed it to Aragorn, but he would not take it and said that I must keep my strength up.

On the morning of the third day his foster father came down with Lionel. He made us stand up, and bound our arms. We were marched out of the cellar and sent to the fields. A plow was hooked up behind us and they would make us till up the ground. It was very hard work, but we could not stop for fear of getting struck with the whip. The sun would beat down on our backs and blister the already sore scabs. We received a drink of water for every acre we could till. Never in my life had I been worked so hard. Only one break was allowed to us, and it was only five minutes long then we were forced to go back to work. The day seemed extra long with all this punishment.

The next morning the cuts on Aragorn's back were infected, it did not look good. Try as I might I could not get him to regain consciousness. Whenever Lionel came down he forced his brother upright and made him drink something. It obviously worked, for in a very short time Aragorn was awake. Instead of taking us to the fields they lead us around blindfolded to some secret place of theirs that even Aragorn did not know where we were being taken.

I was made to lay down on a cold slab of rock, then they hooked chains to my hands and feet. I heard them do the same to Aragorn, he was laid next to me. Our blindfolds were taken off and we could see what was going to happen. The room was full of metal wheels and other instruments used to torture people. Lionel pulled down a lever and the wheels started to turn. They pulled the chains so that we were stretched. They did it very slowly to prolong the agony we were forced to endure. ' Come on, you know you wanted to scream, but no one will hear you,' taunted Lionel, we stood over us and watched us with a sneer on his face. 'Hurts, don't it? Scream, pretty little Elf, it will do you good.' 

Truth be told I really wanted to cry out, it hurt so much. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry or hearing me cry out. I looked over to Aragorn, obviously he was thinking the same thing. Lionel bent down the check on us. I took the opportunity to spit in his eye, he roared with anger and struck me across the face. This only gave me the will not to give him any satisfaction.

All of the sudden we were flipped over to our faces. I saw Lionel's father take something out a hot forge by the wall. It was a rod with hooked spikes in it, but they had been made dull so that they would hurt even more when forced through the skin. They used it on Aragorn first, he wriggled and tried to get away from the thing, but it only made it worse. One of his shoulders popped out of place, he screamed in pain as the hot iron touched his skin. They latched it to a chain in the ceiling and undid the stretching machine from him.

Slowly the hoisted him up towards the roof of the building. Then Lionel let go of the chain, Aragorn came pumling towards the hard floor, but just before he hit they pulled him the an abrupt stop. I saw the flesh rip away from where they inserted the iron rod.

Next they took another hot rod from the fire; they were coming for me this time. They just let Aragorn lie on the floor in the crumpled heap were he had landed. 'Don't struggle,' warned Lionel's father, 'it will only make it worse for you.' They took the bar and drove it through my lower leg. I could not hold back my scream as it plunged through one leg then the other. Dethnron, took a pair chains and chained my hands behind me to the rod. I was bent in a very uncomfortable posistion. As I could not sit back on my legs for fear of pushing the bar and I could not lean forwards without pulling the bar. 

When they hooked it to a chain from the roof I knew what was to come. Lionel put a blindfold on me, which I was very thankful. I felt myself being pulled up into the air, it was ripping the bar out of my leg. When I thought I could go no higher, they let me dangle a moment before Dethnron let go of the chain and I plummeted down. The pain I felt at being jerked back up cannot be described with words. It felt like my very soul was being ripped out. My arms were wrenched from their sockets, and my legs were brought up to my neck. The lower part of my back snapped and I knew that it was broken.

Finally I slipped into the dark world of uncosciousness. It was a welcome relief not to have to live the horrible nightmare I had been in. My last memory of that day was Aragorn being forced to endure more torture and him crying out in another language I could not understand. Lionel let me down and I knew no more till the next day.

Reply to the Reviewers:

****

~*elvish princess*~ - Your welcome. Glad to provide. Keep the tears coming. I love your reviews they make me smile! I have to borrow some kleenex because I have a runny nose and I keep sneezing and big gobs of snot and they keep coming out.  
**steph** - Glad to think that it is good. Thank you for saying so. It makes me feel like I should write another chapter.  
**tbiris**- Okay, I guess that I will forgive you. Just make sure and read the next chapter in line. It would be a little confusing if you didn't know what had happened before. I got the glass on the whip from the Bible. You know when the Pharisees had the Roman soldier's whip Jesus with the cat-o-nine tails.  
**Eliza** - Thank you for wishing me good luck, but I didn't have to take it after all. They had already averaged my grades together. I would be the highest average in my class if I were in school. 95% is a pretty good GPA.  
**Natters** - Yes, they will continued to be tortured for a while till someone *cough* blond prince *cough* comes to their rescue. No more Algebra for a while! Yeah!  
**Silver Elf** - Actually my cousin is a girl, pretty sad huh? Yeah, I will try to get a hold of a picture and send it to you. Glad you updated your story. Haven't had time to read it yet though. I will, I promise. Have fun with your test! 

A/N: Yeah, I liked writing this chapter, it was nice and fun. Longest one in a long time. Most of the part with Beth was taken directly from Tolkien since he is a much better writer than I am. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry, Professor Tolkien, you characters will not suffer for longer than I need them too.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. This story is AU just to remind you.

A/N: Only two reviews for the last chapter, I am disappointed in you all. If you don't review I might just have to bring my torture chamber to your house and use it on you. My dog died and now I am mad at the people who did it, so I am going to pretend that Arwen and Aragorn are the ones who purposely drove over my dog. Boy are they going to pay big time.

Chapter Eleven

The sun was setting over the horizon and it was time for us to depart for the inn. Natheild promised his mother that we would come back the next day to have some proper clothes made for me. Gielwen, Natheild's sweetheart gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and gave me a hug, which surprised me very much. As we walked down the street in the dark the world for once seemed to be at peace. 

It had been a long time since I had felt like I belonged somewhere. I knew that the only place I could ever truly be happy again was at Nat's side. But, it was not to be, he already had Gielwen waiting for him. She would make him a good wife, not at all like me. Where did all these thoughts come from? I let out a heart felt sigh, he would never love me the way I loved him.

'A penny for your thoughts,' he smiled down at me, laughter raced in his eyes.

The corners of my mouth fought hard against turning up towards a smile. 'Well,' I said, 'I will have to see that penny first.' He laughed at me, but it was not a cruel laugh such as I was use to receiving.

Something was up. I could tell by the way he looked at me. 'In that case... You'll hafta catch me!' Nat took off running down the street. I raced after him, wondering how he could run so fast. It did my heart good to have that run, I cared not what anyone thought, tonight was mine and I intended to live it to the fullest.

I saw Nat turn down a dark alley. Slowly and cautiously I turned the corner, not wanting to run into a band of thugs. 'Nat,' I called, for it was a black as sin in there. 'Nat, are you down there?' For some reason I did not want to take my chances in going down a dark street all by myself without someone to protect me.

Just as I was about to walk away a hand shot out a grabbed me by the waist. The person was much stronger than I was, so it was impossible for me to get away. Whoever it was bent down to kiss me, there was a smell on his breath that I could not identify. Somehow it was familiar, yet no so that I was not filled with fear. I filled my lungs with air and screamed a blood-curling scream, but no one answered.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you, miss,' I felt a cold blade pressed against my throat. Someone hit the dirt in front of me, it was Nat. 'Don't say a word if you want him to live.' The man turned back to his companions. 'Bind their hands, but do not hurt them.'

Whoever it was mounted his horse. 'I will meet you on the outskirts of town. Do not toil, we are hard pressed for time.' The man rode off, leaving Nat and I with his band of thugs. They were not dirty and disgusting like most people I had met, rather they had long hair and fair faces. In the dark I could not see this though, but I could tell that they were more educated than most anyone around.

We finally reached the outside of the city. He was there waiting for us with horses, two extra for Nat and I. Nat was unconscious so they tied him on to the back of one of the horses. The day was catching up with me, tiredness was setting in on me. At one point in the ride I fell of the back of the horse and almost hit the ground. Somehow the leader caught me in time before I reached the ground. He set me in front of him, but I would not sleep there. 

The thought of touching him was repulsive. 'Relax, I am not going to hurt you.' His voice was so familiar. It had a calming effect on me, I could not help but lean back on his well muscled chest and drifted into sleep.

When the morning came I found myself wrapped in a warm cloak, next to a small fire. The sun was just creeping over the tops of the trees, it was a beautiful sight. For a moment I had forgotten that I was a prisoner. Nat moaned. It brought me back to reality, I rolled over and found that I was no longer bound, but Nat still was. I tried my best to easy his pain.

'Good morning, milady Lathtobeth,' the voice came from behind me. I looked to see who it was in a clearer light. He was tall and fair, his hair was spun of silver and his eyes were ice blue that held you captivated in their light. Somewhere back in my rusted memory bank I had known him, but I could not recall.... Then it came to me.

I flew into his arms and tears of joy ran down both our faces. To long had I been away from my own people, my father. Celeborn and I stood there for a long time, just soaking in the sun's rays and basking in each other's company. He informed me of all that had been happening in Lorien since my capture, he told me of Elrond coming and taking Arwen back to Rivendell with him. The first time she talked, her first love, or Haldir and all his brother's. We sat there together, completely happy just to sit and not talk at all.

Then Nat awoke and ruined our special time together. 'Get your filthy hands off her!' Yelled Nat, he was extremely angry. 'Don't you dare touch her, you scum. Why don't you untie me and fight me like a man, coward.' At being called a 'coward' Ada got so angry I was afraid. I had never seen him become so mad.

He stood over Nat with his knife in hand. Anger was radiating from him, I could feel it deep within. It was the dangerous kind of anger, the one that is calm and calculating, the one that is smart and cunning, it is not rash with any of its actions. Celeborn bent down and cut Nat's bonds. 'Get up,' Nat lay there, rubbing his sore wrist. 

The Elves had not bound us harshly, his wrist could have hardly hurt. 'I said, get up,' he pushed Nat over with his toe. 

'I will get up when I am ready,' was Nat's saucy reply. He looked very smug about the whole thing, like he was captor instead of captive.

'No, when I say get up, you will,' Atar hauled him up with one hand. 'You wanted to prove yourself, and now you will. He placed a sword in Nat's hand.' He looked down at it like he did not know what to do with it.

'What do I do with this?'

center~*~center/

When I woke up the next morning my back was throbbing. I knew that it had been broken the day before, but thanks to my Elvish background my body would try to heal its self. Now it should feel as if it was only badly sprained. I tried to sit up, but found that I could not get my legs to respond.

'Ah! So you found out our little secret, uh?' Dethnron chuckled evilly from somewhere over on the other side of the room. 'My son and I have been working on a special potion that will take away all the natural healing ability of the Elves. I see we have finally perfected it.' I gasped, how could they do that?

Lionel walked in to my prison, 'I see it worked.' There was a smugness in his voice, like one who had run a great race and came in second. It stung my pride to admit defeat. 'Hear is a little something to ease the pain.' He tried to give me something to drink, but I would not accept it.

'Open your mouth, or I shall do it for you,' bellowed Dethnron. I meekly did what he had commanded, not wanting to suffer anymore than was possible. 'See, she can be reasonable when given the chance.' He walked out leaving me alone with his horrible son.

I was desperate to know what foul drink I had been given. Even if I had wanted to spit it back out I do not think my back could have handled it. 'Do you wish to know what you were made to drink?' It was as if he could tell what I was thinking. 'It is a poison made from a certain type of berry that only grows around these parts. When you eat the berry you become a slave to the person's will you hate most. In this case I have perfected it to where you will fall will to whoever so desires to take control over you.' Even now I can see pure evil come over his face. Suddenly my back was healed.

'Feel better, my sweet? Yes, I do not want you to suffer until you are bad. Come here.' My mind was shouting at me to stop, but my feet would not obey the commands I was trying to send. 'That is a good girl. Now, Lionel won't hurt you if you do what he ask of you.' He drew me passionately to his side and kissed me. I did not kiss him back. 'I did not want to make you do this, but it seems that I must. You will kiss me,' again our lips locked. My hands felt to find his dagger. 'That is much better, you will learn to love me.'

'No learning is required, my lord,' I kissed him again and plunged the dagger deep within his heart. 'For I will never need to.' I twisted it a couple times and watched him writh in agony.

'How could you do this to me?' He took a deep breath with every word he said. Blood was starting to come out of his mouth.

'Very easily, just like this,' I thrust the dagger deep within to his body then pulled it out, very slowly to inflict the most pain I possible could. 'Thanks for helping my back,' by now he was dead. 

I could not stay for long, I had to find some way to get out. Quietly I opened the door and ran fleetly up the steps. First making sure no one was looking I ran to the next cell, Aragorn was in there. My heart leapt to my throat. He was covered in blood and needed serious medical attention, but what could I do?

Reply to the Reviewers:

****

steph- Don't you just feel so sorry for them. They have to endure so much pain and suffering at my hands, it makes my life seem simple. My poor puppy got ran over on purpose. I am going to have whoever did it read this story, then do to them what I do to the characters.

****

Tbiris- I am sorry that I scare you. At times I even scare myself. At night whenever I have to go all the way downstairs to get a drink or something I think a warg or Orc is going to jump out of the shadows and eat me. My basement it the creepiest in the world. Gollum could live down there with no problem at all, it freaks me out.

A/N: 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. This story is AU just to remind you.

Reply to the Reviewers:

****

Tbiris- Hum, I don't know who is going to help him. Good guess, but I don't think so. Pretty sure that Nat won't die, or Beth will be in big trouble by me, I like him!

****

~*elvish princess*~ - My computer hates you name, sorry. It wants it to be capitalized and I keep telling it no. Yeah, I want to find them really badly, but they probably feel bad about it now. Hope their dog gets run over. Sorry, I am a bit vindictive. Thanks for reviewing though.

****

Lady Aniviel- How could I possibly let Celeborn kill him? That is what everyone wants to know. I guess that you will just have to read to find out. lol!

A/N: Only three people! Oh my, must get this to be a very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY, **VERY!** Good chapter to get more people interested. Sorry about the wait for the update. I am very busy moving and packing not to mention trying to do homeschooling by myself. Yeah, my life is a little bit busy.

Chapter Twelve

Nat looked down at the sword Ada had thrust into his hand. He looked so bewildered; I did not know what I should do. 'Ada?' He turned to me, and smiled. 

Celeborn answered me in Elvish, 'Yes, iel-nin? You do not wish for me to hurt him do you?' His gaze seemed to see though my very soul. 'It is not wise for you to be in this mortal's company, he is nothing but filth.' He spat as he said the word mortal.

Natheild lifted his head, a fire was burning within the deep orbs of his eyes, I could only pray that he would not do anything foolish. 'The hospitality of the Elves is famous, but yet I have experienced none. Do not be fooled, I understand your language.' It surprise my Ada and I both when we heard Nat speak in the beautiful Silvian language.

Ada took a step towards Nat, looking strait at him; Nat would not be intimidated and looked him strait back in the eye. I can remember trying to win a battle of wills against my father as a young child, but he always seemed to win. This was one time I hoped that he would not. 'You will fight me.' His voice had an icy hint to it.

Nat dropped his sword. 'I will not fight.' His arms hung limp to his sides, it was as if he did not care if he were to live or die. 

'Pick up your sword boy, and fight.' This simply enraged my Atar, I did not wish to see him kill Nat, or get hurt. The Elves still lived by the old rules of chivalry and honor. For someone to refuse to fight was like a slap in the face to any male Elf.

'No, I will not fight you. You have nothing to prove to me, and I have nothing to prove to you.' Still Nat stood his ground. My Ada raised his sword preparing to sever Nat in two, I could not help but watch. Nat did not move at all and I waited in breathless anticipation as the two edged sword came down. He did not flinch as it approached his head. Suddenly right before the blade had touched a hair on his head Ada lowered.

He gave Nat a long and hard look. 'You have proven yourself more worthy than any mortal I have ever encountered. I name you Elf-friend. You will be welcome in the Golden Wood anytime you wish.'

'Thank you, I am deeply gratified, Lord Teleporno.' He bowed deeply. I had never heard my Adar referred to by such a name.

'You are most welcome, Natheild. But I ask of you only one thing. Where did you hear such a name, for none now remember the one who went by that name, save a few. An edain son would not know of such things. I deem that you have elf blood flowing through your veins.'

Natheild simply nodded his head. 'My mother has told my sister and I many tales of the Golden Wood, she knew you once a very long time ago.' A smile crept onto his impish face.

'Well, young master, pray tell me who be this lovely woman that knew me by such a name. How did she come to know of it?'

'Her name is Emerië. Ammë never told me of herself, but she said she was once the princess of the Greenwood. Do you know her?' Ada's face suddenly went very white. It occurred to me that he probably did since she had been the heir to Thranduil's kingdom. I could not help but wonder what had happened to Prince Legolas, if he was still free or if he had been taken at some later date.

Ada closed his eyes, a very rare thing for an elf to do except when in great shock or pain. I put my arms around him and tried my best to comfort him. 'Ada, please, talk to me. I do not like to see you suffer so.'

'Emerië, she still lives, yet you are her son. You are no elf but your mother is. Did she-' All Nat had to do was nod his head once. 'Thranduil will be pleased to hear that his daughter is alive, but it will not help matters now that she has pledged her live to a mortal.' Celeborn curse and struck the ground with his fist.

I looked around and there was no possible way that I was going to be able to get Aragorn out of that filthy hole without some type of help. There was a soft voice from a cell near by. 'I can help you carry him out if you will only set me free.'

It was a hard decision to make. I was not sure if I could trust the soft voice coming from the next cell down. The voice sounded familiar, but I could not place it. 'Are you elf-kind or mortal?'

'Does it matter right now? You do not wish to be caught and I wish to be free. After I help you I shall leave you to travel wherever you please. Just get me out of here.' True, I did not want to be caught and hoped to get out of here as fast as I could. 'Your friend will surely die if you do not let me out of here. His blood will be on your head!'

Quickly I yanked the key from the lock and fumbled to find the correct one to free my helper. After going through almost every key on the ring I found the correct one. 'Hurry, someone approaches.' Just as I unlocked the door Lionel's father came walking down the cellblock. I seemed to freeze. My helper pulled me into his cell and closed the door, but not all the way. He pushed me to the back of his cell where there was not much light.

I could hear Dethnron stop at my cell, then he laughed. This caused me to suppose that he thought Lionel was having his way with me. Well, it seems that it was the other way around now. He banged on Aragorn's cell, satisfied that he was dead, or at least unconscious. When he came by the cell I was hiding in I shrunk back into the shadows and let him pass. Dethnron did not seem to care about the other prisoners as much as he did Aragorn and I. I could not help but wonder why.

When he finally passed and closed the door behind him. My helper and I quietly stole out of his cell and locked it back up. Aragorn was still unconscious when we reached him. My helper picked him so effortlessly, as if he weighed no more than a small child. When we reached the light I could not believe who my helper was. It couldn't be....

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

When I heard who the new prisoner was I could not help but laugh to myself. Arwen had always hated me. That cocky little half-elf thought she was better than me because her family had never had anyone taken as a slave. Well, she thought no one knew that her mother's sister had been taken when she was only a small child. Another one of those not so well hidden secrets.

It served her right to be tormented here in prison. My nature in naturally peace loving, but I could bear no love towards Arwen Undomiel. The taunts she used on me when I was a child still come back to haunt me at night, they scared me more than anyone realized at the time.

The only reason I help her is because the other prisoner, Aragorn I believe his name is, could possibly die if I do not help her now. Also it will leave me free to make my way back to my home after we escape from this dreadful place. She threw the door back, it would have hit with a bang, but my hand stopped it before it could clang and make a noise. In the dark I glare at Arwen, but she has her back turned to me so she cannot see it.

When I saw the condition that the man I in, it made my heart leap up into my throat. Never in all my long years had I ever seen anyone in such a horrible condition. I could not help but think: _What if my sister is in this place and I do not even know it?_ This thought gave me an idea. Once we got Aragorn out into the light we would hide him and come back for the others.

Besides helping them to be freed it would mask our tracks. With so many tracks going different directions it would be hard to tell one from another. Aragorn weighed no more than a small child because of all the blood he had lost. He lay limp in my arms as I carried him out of that horrible place. 

As soon as I stepped into the light and Arwen got a good look at me, she gasped. It gave me a thrill to think that I scared her at least a little bit. Good, then she will help me do whatever I would please. My only other thought was that of freeing everyone else in the prison. I did not care if they were of elf-kind or mortal, no living thing should have to live in such conditions.

A/N: Hello, hope that you all liked this chapter. This is fun to write. Should I up the rating because of all the abuse and stuff like that? Thanks for the great reviews. Even if you have something critical to say it is good because that helps me to see what I need to work on. Okay, please tell me what you think!


End file.
